Father
by TheFoundersFour
Summary: AU/OOC Final battle is over, Harry is knocked up and alone, and with Severus Snape of all people to rely on sev mentor fic . And the sire? about to wed Hermione.Can Harry protect his child and mend a broken heart. warn slash/mpreg
1. knocked up

It had been a month since the final battle, and Harry had been avoiding the school, but he did not know where else to go. His life should not have ended up like this, he was the hero of the wizarding world, and one of the richest people in Europe, and yet he found himself knocked up and alone. When he had given into the sexual tension between them when they had been hunting horcruxes, he trusted him, and his word. They had been best friends since they were eleven, and he had sworn he broke up for good with Hermione, when she returned to school, but he lied. Only a week after the last funeral Ron proposed to her, and they were to be married at Christmas time, and Harry was once again alone, not having the heart to tell her.

He found out a week ago he was pregnant, or he had taken one of those home tests, which he told worked for wizards. He needed to know for sure, and as odd as it seemed for him to say it, there was one person he trusted to run the test for him. He wished so badly Remus had lived, he could have used his love right now, but he and his pregnant wife died, leaving Harry with no family once again.

He saw his old professor's surprise when he came into the classroom, hoping he would be here, told Severus was retiring. He had just survived the snake bite, and with Draco done school, his parents kissed, he had seen no reason to remain.

Severus put down a book "Mr Potter, I did not think to see you again."

Harry was pale. "I need a favour from you sir. I don't trust anyone else"

That raised eyebrows, they had worked together in the final battle, but they had never got along, and the boy had sure never trusted him before. He was humoured actually by the comment, and he assumed he could stop packing for a few moments to enquire.

Harry refused to look at him. "I need a pregnancy test and I know you're a medic."

Severus came around. "And you do not want the media getting wind of it? You have had sex since the final battle?"

Harry felt completely uncomfortable discussing this with him, but he shook his head and admitted before the battle. Severus thought it unlikely Harry carried a baby through battle, but he ran the test, wondering if it was more then just the media he was avoiding.

Severus ended "You are a six weeks along, as far as I can see you will deliver at the start of March. I have no idea Mr Potter how you did not miscarry."

Harry was stock white "Maybe it would have been better if I had."

Looking at the boy he would have suggested an abortion for it was legal in their world, but he knew Harry never would. Harry's mother had died for him, and he would not take a baby's life, it was not in him. Severus had no idea why he was interested but he inquired on the father, though he had suspicions, and they were confirmed when Harry admitted he and Ron had been lovers in the last month before the battle.

Severus motioned Harry to come into his rooms. "And does Mr Weasley know you suspect you are with child?"

Harry was pale and nodded "He told me no baby could have survived battle. He has not touched me since, and he will not let me ruin his engagement."

He had never liked the red heads, well the majority of them, but even Severus never would have suspected this. He knew Ron had no claim on the baby, unless Harry fought for support, and he could demand visitation, though it did not seem the weasel had any desire to do the honourable thing. Severus was reminded of his two best friends, both dead now, Remus and Lily, and knew he needed to do something to help Harry, but he was not sure what.

He finally beyond his own reasoning made the suggestion. "I have accepted a job abroad. You could come and I could be there to deliver the baby when it comes."

Harry had not been certain what he wanted when he cam here, or expected, but this took him by utter surprise. "I guess I can't have the baby here."

Though for a moment he reminded the boy he had homes abroad and enough money for an entire city of people to disappear and start a new life, he did not retract the offer. His new job he would mainly work from home, and he assume having Harry around for company would not be too bad. Besides he owed it to Lily to watch out for her son and grandchild, though he had no idea how Draco would react when he learned Harry was coming too.


	2. Southern France

Author note: The majority of people wanted Harry with Bill or a Weasley (don't worry for those who wanted a twin I never twin bash, they are always loyal to friend), with Draco as brother like support, so it will be a Bill/Harry. In a chapter or so he will enter, I haven't quite decided how to introduce him.

Chapter 2

Harry had no idea why he was going, he would go to one of the Black houses abroad, but he was scared. He hated to admit he was scared, not for himself alone, but for the baby he carried inside him. He had always wanted kids, never having a family when he was growing up, he had wanted one so bad, but not like this, not alone. He knew there were some red heads who might support him, the twins were always loyal, but Fred was still in the hospital even now. And as much as he hated Ron went back to her, she was once one of his best friends, and he could not bring himself to tell Hermione that Ron knocked him up. She had told him they never broke up, Ron had encouraged her to return to school, not been angry she left the hunt, and Harry wondered how happy a marriage it would be, once a cheater and all that.

As Kreacher helped him pack what he would take, happy to serve Harry now Harry kicked out the order, he wondered where they were going. He had not even asked the man where the new job was, just needing to escape from all of this. He kept wishing Remus was here, since Sirius died he had stepped up as godfather and dad, and Harry missed him so much, especially with a baby on the way.

Severus appeared in the doorway "Ready to go Harry? Or have you changed your mind?"

Harry shook his head and pointed at the trunk."I am packed and ready, if I am still welcome to come with you."

In response Severus shrunk the trunk and pocketed, he too having questioned in the last day, why he had made the offer. He was not backing out though, he was reminded of the two people he once considered family, and knew he owed it to them to look after Harry and his baby. He had still not told Draco, he was already away in France, and this did not seem something he could tell his godson over the floo.

Harry took a portkey he was handed."Where are we going anyways?"

Severus had wondered when he would ask "I have been offered a position doing potions for a private hospital in Southern France."

He explained he had been provided a four bedroom home with a potions lab, so if Harry chose to remain there would be an extra bedroom for the baby. Harry did not question his math, for he said there were four, for he was happy to be going. Draco's parents had both been traitors, and Draco was stripped of his title and all but his trust fund which included one home, but while he could have started over in the UK, he could not take the looks any more, and so he went to France. Draco surprised him, when free of Malfoy, he had decided not potions but an apothecary, and had found one to apprentice with in Cannes, where they were going.

Harry for a moment thought of Fleur and Bill, but was reminded they broke their engagement after their wedding was crashed. From what George had told him, Fleur was still in the UK but Bill had been looking to go abroad again, only returning from Egypt for the war.

Harry was amazed when they arrived at a beautiful cottage right on the water "This is beautiful."

Severus was about to comment it might help him relax when Draco's voice broke through "What the hell is Potter doing here?"

Harry was wondering the same thing, for though he knew how close the two were, he would have thought Severus would have told him, but was reminded of the room comment. He knew unlike Harry, who when he came of age had become rich, Draco had lost his fortune due to his parents.

Severus directed them both into chairs."Draco is living with me as he apprentices. And Harry is in need of some care, the rest is his to tell if he chooses"

Harry knew at the very least he would have to tell he was pregnant."I am a month pregnant. Your godfather offered me a home since my godfather has been killed."

Though he knew how close his Uncle Sev had been to Harry's mom as well as his surrogate dad, he was confused. Harry had tons of family and friends, surely the red heads would have been there for him. And the baby's sire, no one would have left the BWL, if nothing more then for his fame and fortune.

Severus surprised them both by squeezing Harry's hand. "You don't need to tell Draco, but he will more then understand."

Harry refused to look up. "Ron and I were involved; he told me he broke up with Hermione. But he never did, they're engaged, and he will not let a baby ruin it."

He had never liked the red heads; especially the brat Ron, but Draco could not believe even Ron would pull this kind of crap. It took a real slime ball to knock someone up and not even do the honorable thing, by either the father or the baby. He tended to think the baby was better off without the likes of he prat as a dad, but he grudgingly could find himself understanding why Harry was here, why his Uncle Sev would have offered him a place.

Harry was pale. "I know you were not expecting to have anyone else here. I promise me and the baby will leave when it is born. I just......"

Draco cut him off "Oh shut up for one moment Potter. Yeah it's a shock, but I guess I can understand why you're here. Just don't expect me to change diapers."

Severus directed Harry inside and told him what room was his, for Harry could use a rest, after the portkey. He knew Draco would have been shocked, but his godson was a much better person then most people gave him credit for, and while he was not the muggle hating pureblood he had to pretend to be in school, he was traditional. He could tell his godson was ready to head for the UK and hex the bastard who knocked up his own best friend, and abandoned him.

Severus put a hand on his godson. "Thanks for being so good about him. With Remus gone; he really needs some family right now. And oddly that seems to be us."

Draco grunted in response. "I will be looking for over time hours or something. Don't expect me to be buddies with him."

Severus watched Draco go in and he entered slowly, and knew Draco well enough to know he would be fine with this soon He was not sure he could expect the two to grow too close but he knew Draco would help, he just wasn't about to admit he felt bad for Harry, yet.


	3. lost thoughts

It was a few days after he had come to France, and Harry was lost in his thoughts out on the porch, after dinner. He had taken up Remus' contract for DADA texts, not that he would ever need money, thanks to his parents and Sirius, but out of a need to keep busy. The few people who honestly cared enough to ask, mainly Andromeda, and the twins, had wondered why he was not considering quidditch or being an auror. They would have thought it odd after the summer if he did not work, for Harry was never one to sit still, and even pregnant, it was true. No one knew who he came with, or for sure where, just he needed some time away.

Harry held a locket in his hands, a gift from Remus before the last battle, his version of a pocket watch for Harry had his dad's. Inside was a picture of him with his parents on one side, and Remus on the other. He missed Remus so much, not only because he was pregnant, but that definitely added to it for him.

He had not heard anyone come out until he heard Draco's voice. "There is a chill; you may want to consider a coat."

Harry looked up only a bit. "I'm fine, I have a spell on. You can leave with a clear conscience."

It was not that Draco had been cold or unfriendly to him, when he was home, but there was so much history between them. He suspected Draco resented him for being here, for he had thought he would start a new life down here with his godfather, and Harry just had to tag along for the ride.

Draco came over to the rail. "Uncle Sev is worried about the baby, you need to take care."

Harry sighed. "You can assure him I am not going to drown myself in the ocean or anything. I just needed some time to think."

His Uncle had not been the only one to notice how with drawn Harry was, he spent so much time alone on the beach, or writing. Draco knew even with Severus offering the last bedroom for the baby, Harry still had it in his mind to go, after the baby was born. It was not that Draco had any great desire to live with a baby, or that Harry did not have many places to go, but he found himself for some reason agreeing with Severus, Harry should remain.

Harry looked up. "I don't know why he even brought me; your Uncle has never liked me. I asked him for a test as a favour, I never expected this."

Draco was surprised as well. "The Uncle Sev most people know was a cover; he was always a dad to me. You know he was close to your mom and godfather."

Bits and pieces, his mum and Severus friends since they were kids, Remus as well until fifth year, when they began school. They could not be openly friends, the men, when the war was on. What Harry did not know, Remus was he one who made it possible for Severus to become a spy, and saved his life.

Harry snapped the locket shut and moved to put it back under his robes when Draco noticed. "It doesn't matter anyways. I will make a life for me and my baby."

Draco stopped him and took the locket. "This is from your godfather?"

Harry turned his head away from Draco, refusing to show the tears, which had come, wishing he could blame it on hormones, but he knew he could not. He did not respond verbally, but he nodded his head, the day Remus had given him it, he could remember as if it had been yesterday. It had only been a few months, but it felt suddenly like a life time ago, since that wonderful moment. It was the day Remus found out he would be a dad with Tonks, for the first time.

Harry told him. "He gave it to me, and for the first time called me son, not cub. He promised when the war was over, we would be a family. He was all I had."

Draco found they had something in common. "My parents were alive, but they were never parents. Sev is the only Dad I had, and I thought I lost him too."

He reminded Harry how close Severus was to death, from the poison when he killed Nagini for Harry, and Draco had thought he had surely lost him. He knew he still had Severus, and had him growing up, but he could understand some of where Harry came from. Well except the pregnant and abandoned by the sire part.

Draco nodded towards the house. "We really should go in or Uncle Sev will worry. He does care, he still hides well behind his old mask, but you'll see"

Harry managed a small smile at that. "Thanks Draco."

Later Harry stood in his door and watched both his companions talking, and once again his hand found his locket, and this time he did not fight the tears. He would have given all he had in the world for that, a family, a dad, someone. He knew he still had the twins and perhaps a few others, but he needed his dad, wanted his dad. He never understood why he had not lost one but three dads, why the fates could not have let him have one. He was in desperate need of one now.

Harry placed a hand on his belly. "You my precious will never know he didn't want you. I will never let you long for a dad you can never have. Not like me."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus knew Harry needed to get out, he and Draco had been up the night before talking, and they were both worried. He was not the boy's father, he brought Harry for he felt he owed it to his two best friends, but he would do his best by him, and the baby. He had not known about the locket, or that Harry had called Remus dad during those last months, Remus one of the few people Harry remained in contact with while hunting. He was starting to realize how even deeper the pain went for Harry.

Harry looked at him out of the corner of the eye as they walked into town. "You don't need to baby-sit me. I promised I would not be a burden."

Severus knew part of those words came from his relatives. "I need a pack mule, that's all. You're not too far gone to be useful to me."

He had meant it as a joke, but there was an odd look on Harry, and Severus slightly regretted it. It was not all a mask for his spy days, he could be cold and snarky, but he definitely was a much better person then most people knew, Draco and his two late friends few who brought it out. But he would try for Harry, it had already come out, the simple fact he brought Harry to France with him, was proof of that.

When they got into the shop though Harry did not last long before the smell got to him. "Why don't you go next door for a cool drink? Don't need a mess in here."

Harry who was already green around the gills nodded. "Sorry."

Severus knew Harry always hated potions, and the apothecary, but the smell was pretty bad, even when not pregnant. He assumed before he asked Harry would not last long but he thought it would get Harry out of the cottage and perhaps pick him up a bit to be in town. Harry fled from the shop, but just outside he ran into someone.

He was about to apologize when he was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice. "Harry. What are you doing here?"


	4. raising concerns

Harry had not expected to see anyone he knew down here, he told himself the only ones who cared enough to have come, had no idea where he was. He had no owl yet, he had not had the heart to replace Hedwig, or really the time either. For now he used Kreacher, and had the elf bring him any mail from the home, knowing unlike Dobby, the elf answered only to him, and would not let on. Kreacher had also been warned to check for tracking spells, on mail and himself, before he came, for Harry knew sooner or later, the twins would be looking for him. Harry loved them, and knew deep down they would stand by him, but he couldn't tell them.

It was a Weasley he ran into, but not one of the twins, but Bill. He had taken a moment to recognize him, for he had not seen Bill since he had his scars removed. Bill found spells did not work, but he had gone muggle, and with plastic surgery, he was free of them. Fleur had been fine at first, and they were still to have wed, but after the wedding was cancelled, she was on him about his appearance, one thing which broke them up. Bill was still interested in getting rid of them though.

Harry moved to go past him. "Nice to see you again Bill. Now if you will excuse me, I have some errands to run."

Bill stopped him though. "You must like French cheese a lot, for you to run errands in Cannes. Or perhaps you have moved to France, and not told anyone."

It was not a question, but a comment, for the answer of course was quite obvious to him. He had not spoken to his family much; he had left the UK even before the funerals were over, anxious to start a new life. His mother had not forgiven him for ending it with Fleur, and only the twins he spoke to, because of Fred. His mother only ever loved one man, and finally growing to accept Fleur, she had no idea how Bill could have fallen out of love with her.

Harry pulled his arm away. "I needed some time away from everything. I should not have to tell you. I don't recall seeing you at any of the memorials."

Bill sighed. "I went to the group one, but I had no personal ties to the others. Gringotts offered me a position I could not turn down."

France, and more importantly Southern France, would not have been his first choice, for Fleur's family was not far, but he was not kidding. He had been offered a position running the curse breaking branch here in Cannes, one of their biggest branches outside London, and he would have been crazy to turn it down.

He looked Harry up and down "I would have thought you'd wait at least till Fred was out of the hospital. What are you doing down here anyways?"

Harry was uncomfortable with all the questions. "I took over Remus' contract writing text books. I did not want to live at Grimmauld so I came to another home."

If Harry thought that explained anything, he was wrong, for he could write text books from any where. Between Harry's two estates he had to have a dozen or more homes in the UK, and even if he did not want to live in Grimmauld, he did not have to move this far. He knew there was some reason Harry had left the country, and though he did not know Harry as well as his other brothers did, he felt like he needed to find out if there was something wrong with Harry.

Bill followed him into a muggle cafe where Harry slipped."Harry you know you're like family. I know there is something wrong. Tell me what is wrong please."

Harry turned back to him. "I lost my dad, and I was tired of mourning in the public eye. There is nothing more to it then that."

With that Harry slipped away, and found Draco who was on his way home from his work, for it was late afternoon. Draco had noticed Harry come into the shop with his Uncle and flee just as quick, but he had little doubt why, and it had nothing to do with his dislike of potions.

Draco had seen Bill and asked Harry about it. "Have you thought to tell any of the others? I mean Ron is a prat, but I thought the others were your family."

Harry sighed. "Can you imagine what would happen if they found out Ron knocked me up? I worry Molly would convince Ron to fight me for custody."

Reminding Harry that he did not have to allow Ron to have a part in the baby's life, he knew there was more to it then that. Harry admitted he spoke to the Black attorneys, and as long as he did not require money from Ron, he never had to acknowledge Ron as the dad, since they were not married. Molly may have wanted a chance to know her grandchild, but even the woman would know Ron had no claim on the baby. Surly, she and others like the twins, would simply want to help him out.

Harry admitted. "I don't want my baby to ever know the truth. I know what it is like growing up not wanted, I will never put my baby through that. Never."

Draco surprised him by putting a hand on Harry's belly. "This little baby will never feel unwanted, even if Ron is a jack ass. He or she has you."

Sending a grateful look at Draco, he admitted he planned to tell his child when they asked when older, their sire had died in the war. In a way it was true, the Ron who was his best friend since they were eleven, who he faced countless things with, and who he gave his virginity to, had died in battle. When he proposed to Hermione right in front of Harry, and told Harry if he was knocked up the baby was not his, the man he had loved as brother and later partner, died.

Harry looked back towards town."Bill will forget he saw me soon enough. He said himself, he has really no contact with the others. And leave me in peace."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had noticed Bill and Harry, and had been concerned, for he knew Harry had not told any red head where he was going, not even the twins. He did not know the oldest son too well, even in the order he had little contact, and Bill had stopped potions after fifth year, so many years before. He would have gone out, but Draco was nearly done his shift, and told Severus to finish his errand, and had gone to see Harry.

Severus was leaving when he noticed Harry and Draco together, relieved to see Harry seemed calm, stress was not good for him or the baby. Harry could not handle losing the baby, not after all he had suffered already, and they needed him to take care of himself.

He noticed Bill had not left and he saw the two together. "Mr Weasley."

Bill turned to look at him. "How did I not guess, if he was here, you would be? But what is Harry doing with Malfoy? They could not be involved."

It did seem odd, not simply because they were never friends, but Harry had been away from school that past year. There had been over a month since the final battle, the final battle the 15th of June, and it was now the 21st of July, and it would have been quick for them to get together, and impossible in the media to hide. It was why, Harry who conceived about 10 days before he and Ron showed up to school to prepare for battle,had come to him for the test.

Severus shook his head. "They are family, both Blacks after all. We would appreciate if you would keep your distance."

Bill turned to look at him. "My brothers did not know he was here, and now he is with you, and you're telling me to back off. Did you abduct him?"

Severus would have laughed at the preposterous idea, if he had not noticed the look on Bill, and knew the man was quite serious. He was used to such irrational out bursts from the youngest members of the family, but the oldest knew he was a spy from the start.

Bill went to move past him. "I know Harry is hiding something, and I have a feeling you know what. I am not going to stop until I know what is wrong with him."

Severus shook his head. "There is nothing wrong you can help him with. Your family has done more then enough already. Leave him the hell alone."

With that Severus stormed off, and for a second time Bill was left wondering, especially why Harry was with those two. The comment about his family having done enough already, and the fact even the twins did not know where Harry was, left Bill wondering even more what the hell was going on here.

He made to follow, so he was not seen. "I will find out what is wrong with him. The twins would never forgive me if I do not check up on him for them."


	5. Burrow talks

Bill had every intention of finding out why Harry was there, but he had been unable to follow them, no surprise considering how Snape reacted. He had no intention though of giving up, he knew the twins loved him like a baby brother, and they would be worried about him. He was sure he could keep an eye out, and find him sooner or later, and he would make sure Harry knew he could tell him anything.

He had to return home after a few days, and he would have to leave it, for Fred had been released from the hospital. For now he would be at the Burrow, and Bill promised to go back when he was released, so he was, relieved Fleur was visiting her family. Bill wondered if someone back home might know more about Harry.

He was waiting in the kitchen when Hermione came in, her and Ron to wed at Christmas. "Bill, you look well. I was surprised you moved away so soon after the war."

Bill kissed her on the cheek. "We all need to get on with our lives, and the job offer was so good. I never really liked working for the local branch. Not you."

Hermione smiled, she would be starting law school in the fall, and she and Ron would have a few weeks for a honeymoon, since they would wed between terms. Like Percy and Penny who had a home down the road, the couple would remain close. Ron was working with their dad in the new muggle liaisons department. Even Charlie remained, the ministry opening a sanctuary here, leaving Bill the only foreign one.

Hermione went to stir the soup for Molly."So how is life in France? Met anyone interesting?"

Bill knew she was one of the few who supported him breaking up with Fleur, since not happy. "No. Work mainly. Have you heard from Harry recently?"

Ron had appeared on the stairs, knowing Fred would be there soon, and having come down. He wondered why Bill was asking about Harry, for the two of them barely knew each other, and he did not see why he would be interested in him at all. He saw his fiancé's face fall, for she had not heard from Harry since the funerals.

Hermione shook her head. "He disappeared off to one of the Black homes, to write texts for now. We have not had much contact from him."

Ron came in and put an arm around his wife and kissed her. "Harry decided he did not need to deal with hero pressure. I am sure he is fine where ever he is."

He spoke to Hermione quietly, and Bill could have sworn he saw her wipe away some tears, but since her back was to him, he could not be certain. The three of them barely spoke of the time they had been away on the hunt, and Bill knew Hermione had returned early from it for some reason. As Hermione headed into the front room where Fred had just come in with George, but Ron remained for a bit.

Ron turned to him. "Harry and Hermione had a bit of a falling out when she left the hunt. They made peace, but she blames herself for his disappearance."

Bill was surprised by that. "He lost his godfather, I am sure it has more to do with that then with her."

Ron nodded. "I have tried to tell her, but since we're the only ones he has not written to, she is not certain. I would prefer if you'd drop the subject please."

Though Ron made it sound like it was about Hermione, and not wanting to make her upset, but Bill had a feeling there was something more. He wished he could believe his brother was being noble, and was worried about his fiancé, but Bill knew his brother too well.

George appeared at the side and over heard some of it. "Something happened between Harry and Ron. Harry was near breaking down when Ron proposed."

Bill turned to the twin. "You don't think that Harry and Ron were involved when she left? Ron has always acted so homophobic, I would be shocked."

Though George agreed, he reminded Bill the two had been alone for over a month, and Harry had admitted he had been surprised Ron proposed. George knew something was up, and if it had not been for his twin recovering, and the need to get the shop open again, he would have been looking for Harry.

Molly called from the door. "Come in here, the two of you. Your brother has just returned from the hospital, and we need a family picture."

George looked at him before they went into the room. "If you have heard something please tell me. I am worried what the prat of a brother of ours has done."

Promising his little brother he would, he headed into the room to see Fred; even more resolved when he got back to France to find out what was wrong. It amazed him how only George, and likely Fred, seemed to even think about Harry. He knew his mom had been worried for Fred, but she had still seen Harry as a son.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bill had been home for the weekend, and he was heading back to France that afternoon, as he needed to head back to work the next morning. He had not once heard any one mention Harry, other then the twins, but the rare time he came up, Ron had a cool look on his face. Usually Hermione was not in the room, and when she was she handled the talk better then Ron, making Bill even more sure there was something else.

As he was packing to leave, he was reminded Severus had commented that his family had done enough, and wondered what Ron had done. He was sure George had to be wrong, for Ron was so homophobic, but he needed to get down to it.

He was cut out of his thoughts as he was leaving by Fleur. "I see you have returned. Waited for a weekend you knew I was away?"

Bill turned to look at her. "This is my family I remind you, not yours, even if you still live with them. Besides I came for Fred. How is Viktor?"

She blushed, and did not deny it, for she had been dating Viktor Krum for some time. He had come back to the UK for the war, for their failed wedding too, and Bill knew they had been seeing each other before their engagement was officially broken. Neither of their hearts had been in it, for different reasons.

Fleur followed him to the door. "He has come over here for dinner; your parents have welcomed him. I was not the one in denial, or perhaps still."

Bill went red for a moment as he was reminded she accused him of being in the closet. "I am happy for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I really need to leave."

Molly had blamed her son for the break up, and had not known when Fleur and Viktor began, so she was happy for the couple. Bill felt some guilt, and had never told his mother, but he still found it odd his former fiancé was living with his parents still, though she was looking for her own place. They had sold the cottage. Molly understood Fleur, she needed to find love and have a family, so she had moved on. She could not understand her son simply wanting freedom, and assumed there was something wrong, or someone else.

Ron stopped him before he left. "Let the Harry subject drop and don't go looking for him. No good for this family can come from him now."

Bill shook his head. "Enjoy your fiancé and stop worrying about the rest of us. Now I need to rush, for the two of you had slowed me down."

His discomfort over Fleur once again accusing him of being gay, was wiped away by Ron, who confirmed for sure there was something going on. He had promised Fred, like George, if he heard anything about Harry to tell them, or see him. As he arrived back in Cannes, he was even more resolved to find answers.


	6. run in

Harry received a letter from the twins, and had wondered if Bill had told them, but it seemed they had not. Severus had found Harry ready to flee after Bill, and reminded Harry he could not be followed, and Harry needed someone right now. He loved the twins like big brothers, but the issue was they felt the same, which he was starting to see as a problem. They would come looking for him, if they knew he was here, and would be more determined then Bill would be. He loved them, but he could not deal with them now, and he would not want to cause problems with the family.

Draco had suggested a few places near his work Harry may like, reminding him he needed to get out, once in a while, and Severus agreed. They both thought him brooding alone on the beach when he was not writing, was not good for him, which meant not good for the baby. Every once in a while Harry felt like he had a family again, limiting some of the pain over his dad, but not all of it.

Harry was having some lunch at a cafe and reading a book when he heard a voice. "Harry, I was hoping to see you again."

He looked up to see Bill, and putting down some money he stood up to leave. "I need to head home. Nice to see you too Bill."

He slipped away down onto the beach, but he found out the determination and obsession of the twins seemed hereditary, for Bill had it as well. The oldest brother followed him down the beach, and Harry knew he would need to deal with him, before he went home.

Bill spoke when Harry turned back to him. "I promised the twins, when I went home, I would make sure you're okay. You know how worried they are."

Harry turned his face from him slightly."They are at least."

Bill turned Harry back to look at him. He noticed the glint of tears in his eyes, but like Hermione in the kitchen, Harry tried to hide them from him. He knew it went deeper then the loss of his dad, and it had something to do with Ron, driving Harry away from them all. He had no idea what, or how he had come to be with Malfoy or Snape, but he would find out, not leaving till he did.

Bill gently pressed. "Snape said my family had done enough, Ron told me back off and George said you were in tears when Ron proposed. Harry, what is it?"

Harry shook his head. "My best friends were getting engaged, I was happy of course."

Of course he could hear the bitterness in his voice, and Harry was doing a poor job of concealing his anger over something. It was more pain, then anger, and he had a sickening feeling George had been right, and there had been something between Harry and Ron.

Bill prevented him from going. "You two were involved, he never told you he was still with Hermione, and you were with him? I'm right, aren't I?"

Harry was having a hard time fighting the tears. "It doesn't matter, even if we were involved. He is going to be married. It is better this way."

Better this way, Bill thought, for whom? Most certainly not for Harry, who lost is dad and others, and who seemed driven from home. For Ron obviously, Harry was gone, out of the picture, and any truth he had cheated on Hermione, was gone with Harry. He wondered about Hermione, but doubted she knew, for she would never have hurt Harry like this. for she had too good of a heart for that.

Bill asked. "Does Hermione know? I would think you'd tell her that her fiancé cheated on her. She is your best friend."

Harry shook his head. "As Ron said, it never happened, I imagined it. He is and always will be committed to one person, and that is her."

With that Harry finally broke away from him, but the way Harry had been speaking, he knew there was more. He knew there was a reason Harry left, and not simply because he could not face Hermione. If his brother had threatened Harry some how, and Bill needed to set it right.

He grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him to a stop."Harry you are a part of our family. Tell me what Ron did which has made you so scared."

Harry had gone white though and it was not from fear or shock. "Bill, I need you to take me to the hospital."

For a moment Bill thought it was a diversion, but Harry was going slack in his arms, and he had to scoop him up. He apparated Harry to the hospital, and when a healer took Harry, he was told to track down family. Harry did not have any, they were the closest, but his mind went to the two former Slytherins.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was finishing up his shift and was surprised Harry had not come to the shop, for he had come most days. The two of them had become tentative friends, and he hoped Harry would stay after the baby came, for he knew Harry needed it, and he would like it. He had even found himself buying a teddy bear the day before, and he could see perhaps being an Uncle. He would never have said it before, but how Ron treated Harry opened his eyes, and he could see it.

Severus came into the shop, and he could see his Uncle was surprised as well, as Harry was missing. Severus was even more reluctant to admit it, he had never been the nurturing type for sure, but Harry was growing on him. He would grudgingly admit his concern for Harry was no longer just about Remus and Lily.

Severus came over. "Where is Harry? I went by the house, and Kreacher said Harry left the house for a late lunch, and to come meet you."

Draco shook his head."I was wondering the same thing, when you came in."

He could hear his Uncle muttering that boy under his breath, but there was a definite change from school days, when he was ready to hex Harry. There was genuine concern in his voice, like Draco had told Harry; there was a different side of Severus he would eventually come to see.

Severus headed for the door. "We should check the book shop next door. He likely did not want to lose his lunch."

Draco agreed. "I for one am relieved we gave him the ensuite room. The morning sickness has been bad."

Shooting his nephew a look, he knew Draco had brought Harry tea more then once, though he had done the same. Neither of them had been expecting to live with a pregnant man, but they had both been doing their best by Harry, for differing reasons.

Severus snarled when Bill appeared in front of him. "Just because I can not give you detention any more Mr. Weasley.................."

Bill cut him off. "You need to come with me to the hospital, I had to take Harry. The healer asked for family and I assume Harry would likely want you."

Anger turned to shock and concern, as they headed for the hospital, Bill admitting when they arrived, he had confronted Harry, who had passed out. They had known stress was not good for Harry or the baby, male pregnancies were so delicate, and it would kill Harry to lose the baby.

When a healer appeared asking for family Severus spoke."We're his family, how is Harry?"


	7. uncertain prognosis

They were led into a private room where Harry lay unconscious in a bed, an IV in his arm, oxygen in his nose and monitoring spells all over. Severus' heart dropped, no longer able to pretend it was just for his late friends, in the time since Harry came to fee a part of the odd family. If Harry or the baby died, he knew he would be devastated, as would Draco who was stock white beside him.

His only comfort was when his eyes scanned the spells, a medic so he knew enough about what he was looking at, he saw the baby was alive. There were two heart beats on the spell, but one of them was not looking good, and he had a feeling it was Harry's.

The healer motioned to the bed."His heart rate sky rocketed from stress and he collapsed. If it doesn't come down, he will lose the baby."

Draco went and sat down on the bed but looked back at the healer."How long until we know?"

The healer told them they had a day, maybe two, before the baby went into distress. This early on, and in a male pregnancy, the baby would not handle the stress. Harry would likely be here for a week if it did come down, and he would need to take every precaution until the baby was born.

Severus sighed when asked relation. "His mother and I were close but share no blood. Harry's family though has died, and we are what he has."

The healer nodded."I will need one of you to act as next of kin; there are some papers, in case we have to take the baby. Unless the baby's father is here."

Bill stood in the door, shocked to hear Harry was pregnant, and some how it all suddenly made sickening sense. Harry had got pregnant from Ron, and had fled down here in pain, unable to watch the sire of his baby, marrying his best friend. He wondered if Ron even knew Harry was pregnant, not that he had a claim, but he had a horrid feeling he knew, why Ron was so against him looking.

Severus took the forms. "The baby's sire died during the final battle back home. I will serve as my honorary nephew's next of kin."

The healer took the forms. "We have of course heard of the war in England. Poor child, to have lost so much and now this. And his birthday in two days."

It was the twenty ninth of July they all suddenly realized, the healer having noted his birthday on the chart, and Harry would be eighteen. Severus prayed they would not have to take the baby or Harry lose it, for Harry a suffered three life times of loss and pain, in eighteen years. He could not handle any more.

Bill came into the room and looked down at Harry. "That's my niece or nephew isn't it?"

Draco's head shot up."You heard my Uncle, the baby's sire died in the war."

Seeing Bill would not let it drop, Severus steered the man out of the room, reminding him even if Harry was unconscious, he did not need them fighting near him. Even if the baby was not his blood, which Bill knew it was, he wouldn't do anything to increase the risk Harry would lose the baby. Even if Ron wasn't the sire, Harry was considered family by the rest, and so his baby was as well.

Bill stopped in the sitting area. "My parents and the others should know. You know they would stand by Harry. We're not to blame for Ron."

Severus sighed. "Harry needs to be calm, as you just proved, and he can't handle going back. It is Harry's news to share, when or if he chooses to."

He could hear the threatening challenge in the older man's voice, and the deep concern, a mix which made him seem like some mother bear. Bill knew he was right, as much as his mother would love grandchildren, he could not force Harry to tell her, and he needed to remain calm now.

Bill looked towards the room. "How did it happen? I assume my brother knows he is pregnant."

Severus shook his head. "It is Harry's story to tell you if he chooses. It isn't my place to share with you."

He had taken this long to build what he had with Harry, and if Harry would continue to rely on them as he needed right now, he needed to trust them. He was not sure why he allowed Bill to remain, he suspected what had been the source of the stress for Harry, but he allowed the younger man to stay.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For two days Harry remained out, but slowly but surely his heart rate had come down, and he would be allowed to come around. He would still be in the hospital for a week, he was not out of the woods yet, but he would hopefully not lose the baby. Draco had been there when he did not have work, as had Bill, but Sev stayed.

It was early on Harry's birthday and Severus had gone for some tea, when Bill noticed Harry was coming around. "Harry?"

Harry's hands shot to his belly."My baby?"

Before Bill could answer a healer came in, and did an exam, and assured Harry the baby was okay, but told him what the others had been told. Severus had returned when the man spoke, and he held Harry's hand, and assured him they would make sure the baby was fine.

Harry looked at Bill when the healer was gone. "You know?"

Bill came over to the side of the bed. "I know you're pregnant. The rest Severus has not said, but I swear I won't tell anyone, not even the twins. Unless you're ready."

Refusing to look at Bill, Harry admitted he and Ron had become lovers, for a month after Hermione left, Ron swearing he broke up with her when she left them. He had given his virginity to Ron, and then when the war was over, Hermione revealed Ron had sent her home, and they had never broken up.

Harry could not look at him."I told Ron I suspected I was pregnant, and he told me in no uncertain terms the baby was not his, never would be. Then he proposed."

Bill blanched when he heard his brother proposed in front of Harry an hour after denying his baby."My brother is a bastard. I can't believe him. But the rest of us....."

Harry cut him off. "You can't tell the others, I won't come between your family. Me and my baby will remain here. You can't tell them Bill."

Shushing Harry for he was getting upset and it would be bad for his heart and baby, Severus shot a look at Bill. Now he had confirmation the baby was indeed his niece or nephew, he should have had more reason to keep Harry calm, and Bill knew Severus was right. He knew Ron was a prat, being the youngest of six sons he was always over shadowed by his brothers, and was not the baby like Ginny, but this went above and beyond.

He told Draco who he ran into the hall, that Harry was awake and Draco was so relieved. "Leaving now you know you did not kill him and the baby?"

Bill stopped a moment. "We are not all prats like Ron who I plan to hex into next week when I see him. I will be here for Harry and the baby, as long as he lets me be."

Whether Harry would ever allow the family a place in the baby's life, the baby was half Weasley, and Bill would be here for Harry and the baby. He knew it was likely better Harry remain in France till the baby was born, but he had every intention of helping Harry one day return back to the UK.

Bill went to leave and thought to himself. "Ron will be lucky to live once I and the twins are done with him. Though Hermione may want first shots on him."


	8. returning home

Harry was used to not having a birthday, but being in the hospital likely had been the worst he experienced in his life, which was saying something. He would have rather the box of dog bones and cleaning for his relatives, then lying in a hospital bed, scared for his baby. He may never have wanted to be pregnant, and when Severus ran the test he commented it might have been better if he lost it in battle, but he loved it. The baby was his family, his heart, he could not bare to lost it. He was relieved when he was released a week later, assured the baby was doing better, but he was under strict healer's orders.

Bill swore he would not reveal the baby to his parents, but he knew he had to do something, and returned to the UK the weekend Harry was released. He went to the twin's shop, knowing he could not keep anything from them too long, and he knew Harry would need them.

George spotted him the moment he came into the shop and led him into the backroom. "You either found Harry or you know something. Tell me."

Bill shook his head. "Hello to you brother, how are you?"

Shaking his head, for once in his life George was not in the mood for humour, and his big brother more then knew that, or at least he should. He knew Bill would not have come back for a visit, not so soon since the last one, without a reason for it. And he definitely would not have come to George right away.

Bill sighed and nodded. "We were right about Harry and Ron."

George sunk down on the stool."Our bastard of a brother was cheating on both of his best friends?"

It sickened them both, it was not some faceless person Ron cheated on Hermione with, not some whore in the bar. He had sent his girlfriend back, saying the hunt was too dangerous for her, and then tired of a cold bed, cheated on her with her best friend. Harry was innocent, they had made it look like they broke up, and on the run, in danger at every turn, he had turned to the comfort of Ron. He had believed him, that he had broken up with Hermione, he had not known Ron was cheating.

George was sick to his stomach. "Where is Harry? I need to see him, Fred needs to see him. He has to know we are on his side. We don't support the prat."

Bill put a hand on his arm. "I know where he is but right now he wants to be alone. But he won't face Ron, he refuses to come between the family."

Fred who had come down unseen from the apartment above, had been listening, and he was about to go and find every spider there was. Harry was obviously in France some where, his brother was so busy with work he would not be travelling, and was even more likely in Cannes.

Fred spoke up. "Harry wasn't the one who split up our family, Ron was. Harry was the victim here, and if we don't do something, Hermione likely will be as well."

George agreed with his twin. "Once a cheater, always a cheater, you know. I don't understand why Harry has not told Hermione the truth. Unless there is more."

He had not intended to tell them about the baby, at least not yet, for he had known the twins would be hard to keep in check, without knowing that. Harry had just spent a week and a half in the hospital, and he did not need any pressure on him now. If the twins knew and told anyone, Harry would soon have them all looking.

Bill swore them to secrecy and when they agreed he explained. "Harry's pregnant. He told Ron the day he proposed to Hermione."

George through a glass against the wall and swore loud. "It wasn't bad enough he cheated on them, but he knocked Harry up, and walked out on him?"

They had little money or anything growing up, the kids had all done some better then their parents, well other then the youngest two. They were always taught honour though, that in life you needed to have one of two things to get by, money or honour, and hopefully one day both. Like Draco thought when he had been told, they knew what kind of dungeon slime it took, to walk out on your own baby, but never thought Ron would be.

Fred stood."Where is Harry? I am going to bring him back home. Our little brother will not rot in exile because of that prat."

Bill stopped him. "Harry nearly lost the baby already, and he needs to remain calm, at least until the first trimester is over. This is why I didn't want to tell you."

The twins shared a look, and they knew he was right, they could not do anything to cost Harry his baby. Even if the baby had not been Ron's, it was their family, and they knew how badly Harry must want the baby, even with all of this. Considering all the people he had lost, his dad just the last, they knew he needed the baby.

George finally said. "We will wait to see Harry till the three month mark. But Ron we will deal with now, and some how, Hermione needs to know the truth too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been home from the hospital for two days, but mainly in bed, told until he got through the first trimester at least, he was practically on bed rest. Severus and Draco had decided they needed to do something for his birthday though, for they knew he was in need of a cheer up. Draco was the one who thought of it.

Harry was confused when they led him to a new door in his room, he never saw before. "What is this?"

Draco opened the door for him. "A bit of a belated birthday surprise for you."

The fourth bedroom had been turned into a nursery, not too over the top yet, for they did not know the gender, but a start. The room had a window seat and book cases along one wall, and there was chair rail and bead board in white, and above right now was yellow. There was a rocking chair, a crib and a change table.

Severus watched as Harry picked up the teddy from the crib. "It isn't much yet, but by the time the baby comes it will be. I think you know we want you to stay."

Harry sunk down onto the window seat with the bear. "I know you guys are trying to be kind, but I'm not your concern. I won't saddle you with me and a baby."

Cutting him off, Draco reminded him of all of the time they spent with him in the hospital, and not out of some obligation as Harry kept saying. In the short few weeks since they had com to France, as funny as it sounded sometimes, they had become family. Harry could admit he had seen another side of Severus, the side he could finally understand how the man and his dad were once close, and the room meant a lot to him.

Harry finally nodded. "As long as I know the baby and I are truly welcome here, and not trampling your space, we'll stay. I will not become an unwanted......."

Severus cut him off. "You need to learn how to accept a gift Potter, really. I mean with a baby on the way, you will have to."

Though in his usual tone, the comment had been meant to lighten the mood, and it worked. Harry thanked them for the room, the furniture from Prince Manor, but thy would add more after an ultrasound at three months, when they knew colors. For now they were happy he would stay, and led him out to the patio, where lunch waited.

Harry was relieved for some real food for once. "I actually find I missed the school infirmary. At least Poppy gave us food from the Great Hall."


	9. confronting Ron

Hermione and Ron had bought a house; all of the Order members had got some money, in the same town as the Burrow, like Percy and Penny did as well. Their home was closer to Luna's, and though not as big, was a bit more of a traditional home, with five bedrooms, and three bathrooms. Hermione loved the home and garden, and since she was not set to start law school till the fall, she had been busy making it their own. Molly kept asking about kids, but she reminded the woman she had two years of law school, for as much as she wanted to be a mom, she would not be a stay at home. Molly understood, all the girls had careers, and promised to be patient.

She and Ron were officially not living together, for Molly's sake, not sharing a bedroom. The woman was not a fool, she knew her children had sex before marriage, but she liked to have her little fantasies, and they let her have them. Molly and the others were coming for dinner, Hermione having wanted to cook for some time, and with only weeks before law school, it was now. Even Fleur and Viktor were coming; Ron invited them, though Hermione was not quite happy.

Hermione was looking around the house to make sure it was clean and looked into the bedroom off theirs. "You know she will say this would be a good nursery."

Ron shook his head. "You know mom understands about you and school. Besides she is a guest in the house, she will wait till we are back in hers."

George's voice cut through the silence. "Perhaps she will have a grandchild on the way soon to think about? I wonder if it would have red hair?"

Hermione completely missed the tone, she was in such a good mood about dinner , she seemed unaware of the obvious tension between her fiancé and George, Fred, and to her surprise Bill arrived, not aware Bill was in the country, or she would have invited him of course. She seemed one of the few who remember it was he, and not Fleur, who was a member of the family, and she was well aware of when Fleur and Viktor began.

Fred agreed with his brother. "You know the two of you have never spoken of the time you were on the hunt. It must have been lonely when Hermione left."

Ron stuttered for he knew they were going to tell."We were on a hunt; there was no time for such things. Besides I had my best friend."

Hermione could tell something was wrong, and turned back from the food, hearing the tone she had missed first time around. She had wondered herself, Ron refused to speak about the last month, and Harry had vanished, but she always assumed it was about her. Ron always said he wouldn't talk, for he was protecting her.

Bill moved into the kitchen."Your best friend? You mean Harry, who had never had a boyfriend, and was innocent enough to believe he could trust you."

Ron headed for the door. "I will not listen to any more accusations. You can get the hell out of my house."

They were not going any where and Ron soon found himself suspended, on what he later would realize was a spider web, which now filled the doorway. Ron looked to his fiancé for help, but Hermione was in shock, and some how their words had brought up so many questions she had of her own.

Bill turned some of the spices into spiders."Would you like to tell your fiancé how you cheated on her with her best friend, or should I?"

Ron looked at Hermione. "They're lying; you know Harry and I would never hurt you like that. You know us both."

She thought back, she knew Harry never would have knowingly betrayed her, but they had staged that whole fight. There had been times when the two came back from the hunt when she caught them in close moments, and Ron and she had never got back publically then. She could remember Harry's pain when Ron proposed, and she knew even if e was still hurt she left him, deep down she should have known Harry would have been happy for her.

None of them had noticed the rest of them arrive as Bill had an army of spiders crawling all over Ron."Tell your fiancé, tell her."

Ron refused but as the spiders were on his face he screamed."Fine, fine, I fucked him. Harry forced us apart, I needed a body. So I fucked the boy wonder."

The web disappeared and Ron took a very painful face plant into the wood floor, and from the blood and the crunch, he knew he had broken his nose. He was about to make a comment about Hermione finally releasing him, but he saw all eyes were behind him. He turned to se his entire family was behind him now.

Ron looked to his mother who looked ready to be sick. "Mum, I can explain. It isn't as bad as it sounds. Mum, please listen."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been missing Bill, he would admit it to himself, even if he would never to the others. Harry had missed having the red heads near, and though Bill was new for him, he was still a part of the family. It killed him to be away from them, he loved them as his own, but he had sworn he would not come between the family. Bill knew about him and Ron, and about the baby, against his will, so it could not hurt having him here.

Draco came over to where he was reading on a lounge chair on the patio. "Should I be worried you are pining for a red head?"

Harry looked up. "I can't deny it was nice to have him here, but he has a job and a life. Besides I believe he went home."

Both he and Severus had not been sure, they wanted Harry to be happy, but Bill worried them. Harry was adamant on not telling the others, not at least until after the baby came, and they were worried he could not hold his tongue. But he had been able to bring some smiles to Harry, and when he was on near bed rest, it was needed.

Severus came out the door and he had a package in his hands. "This came with Kreacher a few moments ago."

Harry was expecting something from Bill if anyone but he was shocked. "It's from the twins."

They had sent some letters, and some offers of his store shares, but never package, and he wondered if it was some new products to try out. Instead he found two onesies, and a stuffed stag, wolf and dog. The note simply said they would come see him when the three months were up, meaning his danger zone.

Harry looked up from the gift, with shock and tears. "Bill told the twins, he swore he wouldn't. Oh Merlin, what about the others?"

Severus put a calm hand on him. "Even Bill has never been to the home before. You're not going any where. You know Bill likely only told them."

They reminded Harry how close he was to the twins, and Bill knew that, and those two had likely dragged it out of him. Harry could not deny part of him was happy, he missed the twins so bad, and he did not have feel guilt, as he was not the one who told them. He just prayed the others, like Hermione, did not know.


	10. facing fire

Molly would never have believed it, if she had not heard the words herself, that Ron would do this. She had been worried about Harry, she loved him as a son, and his sudden disappearance worried her. She knew perhaps she could have done more, but her mind had been on her son when he was in the hospital, and she regretted it. The only response she had received, from the two letters and package she had sent, was a thank you for his birthday gift, a few days later. She thought Harry was simply mourning Remus, who Hermione said Harry had been calling dad for some time, and needed some space.

She was boiling over when her son had the audacity to stand there and try to defend himself, after he admitted what he had done, both to Harry and his fiancé. He had broken the trust of both of his best friends, and sent Harry Merlin knows where, alone in his grief for his dad.

Molly slapped her son hard across the face, ignoring the broken nose. "How could you? He is practically your brother. How could you betray them both?"

Ron rubbed his face. "Its not as bad as that. Come on you know you guys would too. I mean a month away with no other company, we both wanted some fun."

Percy had noticed the shape Hermione was in, and had gone to her side, the two always getting along since they had a lot in common. Percy always seemed the family prat, he had come back to them just before the final battle, but he suddenly looked like an angel to the others.

Bill sneered at his little brother and making the spiders burning hot, sent them up Ron's pant legs. "And Harry of course knew you and Hermione were together?"

Ron was desperately trying to shake the spiders out. "Oh course not, the pure little virgin, would never have done it. He thought we were broken up didn't he?"

Ron screamed as one of the fire spiders had suddenly bit into one of his balls, the first of many, and there was no one acting to stop it. Molly was in her husband's arms, and even she could not find the words to have Bill stop, for she was reeling from all of this. Ron may be the only one with her blood, but both Hermione and Harry were family to her, Harry more as he never had one of his own, and this stung. No wonder Harry had not responded, he did not want to cause all of this, to happen.

Hermione finally spoke. "How could you do this to me, to him? Not bad enough you were cheating on me, you had to do it with our best friend?"

Ron looked to her. "If we had not been on the run I would have used a common whore house. Come on Mione, you know I love you, I just had needs."

Forgetting she was a witch, and not caring for a moment, he had the spice bottle spiders down there already, Hermione kicked him as hard as she could down there. She was not a virgin, but she had been until they were engaged, and Ron knew what it meant to her. She had been willing before they wed, as long as she was sure they would marry, and now she realized this bastard had stolen that from both of then, The worst part, he showed absolutely no remorse, towards either her, or Harry.

Hermione pointed at the door. "Get the hell out of this house. Get the hell out. If I ever see you again, I will castrate you with my own hands."

Ron looked at her. "This is my house too; you can't simply kick me out of it. All my things are here."

The twins turned and used a spell they knew, Bill had been having all of the fun, and cleared the house of every item Ron owned. Hermione reminded him the small reward they both made had not been enough, and her parents had given them most of the money for the house. It was supposed to be their wedding gift.

Ron looked as all of his meagre possessions landed in a pile on the front lawn. "Where the hell am I supposed to go?"

Molly looked at her son. "Not home. You aren't welcome there, after what you have done to both our son and your fiancé."

From the looks on his brothers none of them were going to offer him a place, so she made a comment about staying with Seamus, and went to leave. The spice bottles were back, but he was moving gingerly, but before he could try and collect his things, Hermione created a bonfire. By the time Ron sorted out how to put it out, he had his wand, the clothes on his back and one or two things he saved.

Molly looked at Bill and the twins. "You knew about this, you must know where Harry is. Please tell us. He has to know we still love him and want him home."

Bill shook his head. "He knows but right now he needs to be left alone in peace. He if suffering a lot from Ron and from the loss of his dad."

They were grateful Ron had not mentioned the baby, and Hermione never seemed to have caught on to the comment, for Harry did not need them all knowing. The twins were enough, Bill was not sure Harry would even forgive him that, he needed no more pressure. He was sure Harry would tell the others with time though.

Hermione came over to Bill and kissed him on the cheek. "Give that to Harry; I know you'll see him. And assure him I do not blame him for any of this, I swear."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bill remained in the UK for a few days, able to do work from there, and tried to help sort things. Hermione decided she liked the house, and Fred had bought his brother out of the house, so he had no claim on it. With no mortgage, and making money as a clerk as she was in law school, Hermione could afford it. Oddly enough Fleur, who she had nothing against personally, and when Bill said he did not mind, moved in with her, her rent helping. She had felt odd living with the people who were to have been her in laws, and since she was not ready to take the next step with Viktor, it made sense. Bill made some peace with his mom finally, as well, with Fleur admitting she and Viktor dated before her and Bill officially split, and all this with Ron.

Bill knew he would face some problems when he returned, for the twins had told him they sent a baby gift to Harry, so Harry was aware they knew. The twins swore they would not tell the others though, and when he found Draco and told him, he was actually brought to the house.

Harry who was a week away from three months, sat curled up on a porch swing. "Should I be worried there are other red heads coming?"

Bill came over to him. "The twins are the only one who know about the baby. But the rest of the family know about you and Ron."

He explained when Harry looked upset, he had only intended for Hermione, but the rest of the family over heard. Harry could not deny he was happy Hermione knew, for he had been battling whether to tell her that her fiancé was a cheating bastard, and now she knew. He couldn't even hide a grin when he heard about Ron.

Bill kissed his cheek. "Hermione wanted to give you that and tell you she loves you and doesn't blame you. And Mum reminds you that you are always her son."

Harry had tears in his eyes. "I miss them too, but I just can't face them, even if they love me. I need to focus on this little one for now. I need time."

Swearing to Harry he would keep is word; the others would not know Harry was pregnant, or where he was, he understood. The baby needed to be the top priority, the baby and their daddy of course, and Harry deserved peace, and some time as well to deal with this all. Bill was happy when Harry told him he would allow Bill to continue to come and see him, and not simply because he was the baby's Uncle.

Bill put his hand on Harry's flat belly. "The twins are coming, there is no stopping them. They'd like to be there when you find out if it is a boy or girl."

Harry sighed but nodded. "They can come; you can tell them my ultrasound is on the third. I hope you will come as well."

Smiling, Bill assured Harry the only thing which would have kept him from coming, would be Harry asking him not to. Like the twins, it was not simply he baby was family, but he saw Harry in different eyes then his brothers did, or was starting to. He would be here for Harry as much as Harry would allow him to be.

Draco who was still there, tried to lighten the mood up a bit. "So what are you hoping for, to paint the nursery pink or blue?"


	11. baby's gender

Bill started spending time every day with Harry when he was done work, now he knew where Harry was, and did not have to track him down as before. Harry had been fine with him coming, more than that, he was grateful for the company as well. Severus ended up spending late afternoons doing potions, so Harry was only alone for a bit after lunch before Bill or Draco were off work. The company was good for Harry, and knowing Hermione knew the truth, helped ease Harry.

The day before Harry's ultrasound Bill got off early and decided to come over sooner, and smiled when he saw Harry. Harry was on the swing, and with his shirt untucked, had his hand on his bare belly. Harry still had his quidditch abs, but he knew Harry was picturing in a few months, when he began to round.

Harry was surprised when he sat down and went to remove his hand. "I wasn't expecting you for another hour or so."

Bill put his hand where Harry's had been. "I thought since I was off early, I would cook for you and the little one."

When Harry smirked at him, reminding Bill he wanted his baby, Bill assured him his mother had taught them all how to cook. Well he and Percy were the only ones who had any skill for it, no where near Molly's level, but he would neither poison nor starve Harry and the baby. He had been living on his own for years, and never had elves, so it was cheaper to learn how to cook, than always eat out. When he assured Harry he had enough food for the other two, Harry agreed.

Bill summoned an apron. "I will need a sous chef of course; don't think you're going to sit pretty while I do all the work."

Harry laughed. "I do have house elves, but you never know when Kreacher will have a spell. But the other two will do the dishes."

Leading Harry inside, Bill more then agreed, though he laughed at the thought of Severus and Draco, washing dishes. Harry went to work on the salad for Bill, for he played the I don't cook card, and knowing how Harry did in potions, Bill thought it was likely safer. Bill did not cook with the aid of magic as his mom did, he found he never quite mastered the charms too well, and preferred manual. Severus and Draco had seen them, and seeing Harry relaxed, had left them in peace.

When they did come in Severus looked at the food. "Should I be concerned? I remember how well Harry did in a potions lab."

Bill shook his head as Harry tried to look hurt at the comment. "You may have some oddly shaped vegetables, nothing else. Harry made the salad."

Though the pasta dish may not have been as good as Molly, though her son did it all the muggle way, Bill was told he could cook for them again. Kreacher was loyal, he served Harry well, not like Sirius, but he did have his moments. He had gone a bit mad alone in a house with a mad painting, but with a master he now respected, he was getting better, and was happy to be here, the bad spells rare. When they were, it would not hurt to have someone who could cook.

Draco thought of something over dessert."Hey, I thought you used to have to cook for your relatives for years? You told me about the dinner parties."

Bill turned on Harry. "Excuse me, Mr I barely know how to boil water, what was that?"

Shrugging, Harry could not deny while he may not have been good at potions, he could cook. The tasks in potions were more complicated then cooking, and could be messed up easier, besides he always got nervous, Severus breathing down his neck. He had the same problem, when his Aunt had watched his every move.

As the other two took the dishes, agreeing to clean up Bill shook his head. "And you let me go on like a fool, trying to teach you."

Harry laughed and shrugged his shoulders."I actually had fun. Maybe we could cook again, properly this time, together."

Leading Harry onto the patio to get away from the other two, Bill could not deny he had fun too, and would be happy to cook with Harry again. Bill blushed when Harry asked if ever cooked for Fleur, and said he had been worried his mother would realize he could cook. He was always happy for her cooking.

Harry was growing tired so Bill took his leave but reminded him. "You'll need your rest. The twins will be here tomorrow for your ultrasound."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was excited for the exam, he had not been sure he wanted the baby before the scare, but was growing excited since then. Severus and Draco were even a bit excited, and they were taking bets, Harry out numbered three to one, in his belief it was a boy. The other three were sure it was a girl, even with the Weasley history. Harry had to laugh at the thought of Draco and Severus with pink and dolls, but he knew the would, for they considered the baby to be family.

Fred came into the exam room ahead of his twin and soon had Harry in a bear hug."We missed you little brother. You know we don't blame you."

George nodded and claimed him. "That bastard is no brother of ours. You know you can count on us for anything. You and our little niece down there."

When Harry made a comment about not them to, Draco explained Harry was the only one who thought it was a boy, the rest were sure about pink. Harry would have been happy for a little girl; he could picture one with his eyes, but reminded them Ginny was the first female Weasley in a hundred years.

George handed Harry a pink monkey. "Well then we're bound for more soon. Don't worry I know a spell to change color, but I know it won't be needed."

Fred looked at his companions. "But I am not sure of your choice of grandfather for her. I am not sure he would know one end of a dress from the other."

As the healer came in and began the test, Draco tended to agree, but he and his Uncle would learn. They knew there was a chance now the Weasleys knew, Harry would move out sooner or later, but they would continue to be a part of the baby's life. Harry had come to them, not only because of Ron, but mourning his dad, and what ever came, they had become a family. Harry was relieved when the baby was shown on the image, and he was told the baby was healthy.

The healer smiled when they asked the gender. "Paternal instinct if often right but not this time it seems. You're expecting a little girl."

Harry was in tears when he was given a copy, and his clothes returned. "A little girl."

The others smiled and laughed, assuring Harry they would not hold it over his head, and now they could really work on the nursery. Harry confirmed even with the Weasleys knowing about Ron, he was not heading home any time soon, and the nursery would be needed. The twins came to the house for lunch and to spend time wit their little brother, happy to see their gift in the nursery, and to see Harry was cared for.

George hugged him. "We promise we won't tell mum or the others till you're ready. But you know we will be coming to visit all of the time."


	12. home thoughts

Bill and Harry soon were giving Kreacher the night off most nights, as they were cooking together a lot, and the other two didn't mind. They could see Harry was relaxed more and more, which was always good for his baby, and was even considering baby names. Severus knew Harry planned to raise the baby in France at least at first, and he couldn't deny that made him happy, but he had reminded Harry, London was close. There were others back home, who loved him, and would be there.

Severus came home to find Harry alone, not a common event, but he remembered Bill was away on business. Harry was writing, but he could tell it wasn't for a text book, and some how he had a feeling it was not a letter either. He still had a hard time sometimes believing how close they had become in these months.

Harry looked up for he seemed to have sensed him."I must have lost track of time."

Severus shook his head and came over."No. I am a bit early from my meeting at the hospital. What are you working on?"

Though Severus would never have pressed to see, Harry handed him the book he had, though he looked a bit uncomfortable about doing so. Severus looked down and found not a journal like he suspected, but a poem, and he could see there were others.

Harry took the book back. "I know it is foolish, but Luna told me her dad would publish one if I submitted it. I sent him one, but I doubt......"

Severus took the book back and finished the poem. "If it is anything like this one, Xeno would be a fool not to. I know the man is anything but a fool."

Harry blushed a bit, it was the end of September, only a few weeks after the ultrasound, and it had not been three months. Harry was growing closer to them but he was still not used to compliments or gifts for that matter. Harry had never had many people who cared for him, but he and that little girl would be always cared for. Severus knew Harry would be such an amazing daddy, for he would make sure his little girl had what he never had, except for a short year as a baby, and with Remus.

Harry smiled a bit, and his hands went to his locket."Dad told me once he wanted to write one day, not texts, to have a chance to write a novel."

Severus nodded. "Your dad wrote poetry too, I was one of the few he let read, me and your mom. The marauders loved him, but made fun of it a bit."

Harry had never known why Remus or Severus were so close, or even how close, till he came here. He had not known they were the three musketeers with Lily, till the mudblood comment, when Remus became a full marauder after and Severus spent more time with Lucius. Severus had got sucked in, and out of his friendship with Lucius, got tricked into going to a meeting, and was tortured into the mark. He didn't fin out till years later that Lucius had known he was kidnapped, and that he was a double agent, but Severus had been given a pardon from Remus' help. Lucius had to believe Severus was a double agent like he was, and the only good that had come was being godfather to Draco, and being able to raise Draco. He knew Draco would likely have followed is parents other wise, and not been so caring.

Severus went back into the house and came out with a book. "This was your dad's. It was one of the few things I have of his, but I know you were meant to have it."

Harry looked down at the journal much like his own. "Andromeda gave me a few but they were mainly, well a journal. I don't have much from either dad."

James' things had been all but lost in the house, and Remus had always been poor, and there really was no need for a will. He would have loved to write poetry or a novel, but when James was dead and Sirius in prison, he had to write texts, and teach muggles, just for a roof. He had left what he did have, what fit mainly in two trunks, to Harry, but most remained with the Tonks, and Severus knew Harry had barely looked.

Severus closed his hands around it."Remus could not follow his love, and died before he got the chance. You know he would want you to take the chance."

Harry pulled the book to him and nodded. "I was thinking of seeing Xeno in person. Bill offered to take me, and the Tonks would like to see me."

It was the first time Harry mentioned it, when ever they brought up the subject of him going back for a bit, Harry avoided the topic altogether. The way Harry had said it, sounded like a child, asking his father for permission. He reminded Harry he was a grown man, besides he and Draco encouraged him to, there were many back there.

Severus stood. "The Tonks and Luna I am sure would not be the only happy ones to see you. I believe Mr. Wood has sent you some letters as well."

Harry nodded. "He has. I know I am being foolish; it isn't like I am going to a small town. I can't let a worry about Ron and the others, keep me away always."

Putting a hand on Harry, Severus reminded him he did not have to see any he didn't want, but he was not even showing yet either. Severus and Draco were not certain, Draco had a two year apprenticeship and then they were considering returning, for some talk would die down. Either way they had no intention of allowing Harry and the baby from their life, even if they had to travel, and what ever choice Harry mad they would stand by.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was still conflicted on whether to go back or not, even though it was only for a visit, and he had no intentions to move back there. Oliver he saw a week later, his old friend was in France for a game, and Harry had made a day trip to Paris, to watch. Oliver and he remained friends after Oliver finished school, and Oliver had told him to try out for the United, but understood Harry needing time away. Oliver was not part of the rest, Ron was not on the team when Oliver was, and quidditch was a different life, the only over lap was the twins really. Oliver was safe ground, and though he did not tell him of the baby, it was good to see him.

It seemed his decision to go home or not for a visit was made for him, and not by the copy of the Quibbler with his first poem in it. He was showing Bill, using a penname but he had told the others, when Kreacher arrived.

Kreacher had no note but a message for him."Master Harry need be coming back home. It be very urgent."

Harry tried not to panic, for it was not good for the baby. "What is it? Who sent for me?"

Many thins ran through his head, but surely if it was the twins, Bill would have known before now. Luna had just sent him an owl, and Neville was with her at school, for he was training under Madam Sprout. He had so many concerns running through his head, and Severus who had come out, was worried by Harry's color.

Kreacher shook head "Mistress Andromeda be calling you home. She be saying that muggle born she being married is in the hospital. Master Lord Black be needed."

Severus watched as Harry was steered into a chair by Bill. "Tell Andromeda Harry will be back as soon as we can arrange it."

The little elf vanished, and Severus knew Harry just needed to pack a few things, for they had a private portkey which took them back and forth to the UK. He knew Harry did not know the couple long, only through their daughter, but because of the link to his dad, Harry would want go there.

Bill held Harry' hand. "I can do my work from there by owl, I am coming with you."

Harry was relieved. "I know I have met him only a few times, but Andromeda will need me. They are Tonks' parents."

The couple were his dad's in laws, and Sirius' family, and though he barely knew Ted, Andromeda considered him to be family. Severus told Harry he could use Spinner's End, it was near London and he would not be disturbed there. They were hoping Harry would go back for a visit, but not like this.

Severus sighed as the portkey took them."This is the last thing he needs. Ted better live, Harry may never have been close to him, but still."


	13. hospital visits

Andromeda had spent most of her life in the hospital, for she was a nurse, but it was different when it was your own family. She had lost her only child in the war, sadly killed by her sister Bella, and with her, her unborn grandchild. She had not approved of Remus at first, not because of his curse, but his age and lack of work, but she came around, and saw how happy he made Dora. He also brought Harry into their lives, her cousin through Sirius, and now the closest thing to a grandson, she'd have. She had hoped after the funerals she could offer Harry some comfort, he was family, but he left. She understood though, she knew the pain he was in.

Her husband she could not lose, not after Dora and the baby, and she nearly had her own, when she realized he had a heart attack. He had been rushed into magical surgery, and she had sent word to Harry, through Kreacher. She had no idea where he was, but she prayed he would come back, for she could use him right now. Ted and Draco, who she didn't know, were her only true family left, but Harry was in law, and in her heart.

She was next to her husband when she heard. "Andromeda."

She turned to find Harry and Bill Weasley in the door way."Harry, oh thank Merlin you came. I know you barely know Ted but......................"

Her voice trailed off, and he came across the room, and hugged her, not needing for her to continue on. It didn't matter how long he knew them, they were family, and just like Andromeda, he had almost none, and could not give up on what he did have.

Harry looked down at the bed. "How is he?"

She sighed. "He had to have major surgery, and even with magical, there is no guarantee. The next couple days are crucial."

Promising he was not going any where, Harry knew he would not leave till Ted was released, and he hoped the man would. Andromeda may have spent her life saving lives, and not taking them like her two sisters, but she was an incredibly strong woman. Tonks always said she got her heart from her dad, and her bravery and strength from her mother, and Harry had always known that was true. But the woman seemed to be faltering right now, and Harry was just grateful he was back.

Sitting down with her, he listened, as she explained Ted had never been quite the same. He had been forced to go on the run, and nearly killed, as a muggle born. The death of his pregnant daughter, and her husband, had been a horrible blow to him. He had never been in the best of health, but this all was just too much.

Harry felt guilt. "I should have stayed, or written more often. You guys are my family, and I left you."

The woman squeezed his hand. "Harry you know we understood, you lost your dad. I remember the night he gave you the locket."

They had been on the hunt all year, but Harry had seen his dad when he could, and a few times when he had been with the Tonks. Ted had been on the run, but she was there the night Harry found out the couple was pregnant, and Remus gave him the locket. He had told Harry he was too old to adopt, but that Harry would always be his son, and when the war was over, Harry would always have a place in their home and family. Andromeda knew it was the first time for the term, and Harry not only mourned the man, but the picture he ha offered as well, the family he could have. Harry was also mourning her daughter, who he loved as well, and the baby.

Andromeda saw Bill was sill there and raised an eyebrow. "I believe you were in France, last Molly told me. Harry?"

Harry sighed and nodded. "I have been living with a friend in France, well two."

She was surprised for she thought Harry wanted to be alone, and he slowly admitted who he was with in France. She was shocked to hear it was her nephew and his godfather, but was reminded Lily and Severus had been close. She was wondering why Harry went with them though, until the nurse in her noticed something.

She took his hand. "Is one of them the father, or perhaps William?"

Harry did not even ask how she knew. "No. Bill is the Uncle."

Though he knew the woman needed a distraction, he did not think telling her was a good idea in her shape, but she coaxed it out. Harry was not sure how she would react to the news, for though they cared about each other, this was still new.

Andromeda hugged him. "You know you have all my support, the baby is a Black. But you and my little great grandchild need some rest."

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to leave you alone."

The woman made Harry blanch when she said Molly and Arthur were coming, but she promised she would not tell them, as she understood. Harry told her they would be staying at Severus' home, if anything happened, and he allowed Bill to take him. When he got there, all argument was gone, as he fell asleep right away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ted made good progress, and two days later he woke, and while he would be there for a few weeks, he would get better. The man was relieved to see Harry, and with his permission, she told her husband about Harry and the baby. Ted was like his wife, reminding Harry he was the closest thing to a grandson they'd have. She wished he'd return, she would have liked to help him through the pregnancy, but she understood. She backed off, when she was assured by Bill, Harry was well taken care of.

Harry and Bill were leaving the hospital when he ran into Molly and Arthur, and though he had been avoiding seeing them, he was comforted it was only them. He was reminded you could not tell he was pregnant, and that the couple loved him, so he remained calm.

Molly pulled Harry into a hug."Oh Harry we have missed you. I hope you haven't stayed away because you think we blame you. We and Hermione don't."

Arthur clapped him on the back. "You're our son, I hope you know we still consider you one. You're always welcome back at the Burrow."

The couple knew Harry was dealing both with the betrayal of his best friend, and the loss of his dad as well. They wished they had not been so worried about Fred, and stopped him from leaving, but they had respected his wishes to keep their distance. They had not spoken to Ron at all since the entire incident, except for work.

Molly looked towards the hospital."We had a feeling you might be here for Ted. Why don't you come stay with us? I need to put some meat on your bones for you."

Before Harry could come up with a response someone else responded."So after ruining my life, you have decided to slide out from what ever rock you were under."

The one person Harry had been praying not to run into, when he came back, had come into the area. He and Ron had once been best friends, brothers, but that had all vanished when Ron denied their daughter, and had proposed to Hermione. Harry fought to keep his hands from his belly, a natural protective motion, to not let on.

Bill stepped partially in front of Harry and faced his brother. "What do you want?"


	14. Golden trio

Ron had not been pleased, he had been working for his dad since school, as he had needed money. The twins had refused to hire him, and now the way they were acting, he was grateful they hadn't, or he would be jobless and broke. Well he did have his reward money back, from the house, but was crashing on a couch, and the job he hoped was temporary, he was wrong. He seemed to have found the black hole, the place no one came out of, which he should have known from his dad. His father was barely civil to him at work, sending an assistant to deal with him most of the time, and treated him like the plague.

He was sure the bad jobs he was given were out of spite, his father after all had the last say, and he was pissed at Ron. His bloody family seemed to forget he was their son, not Harry or Hermione. It was the little naive golden boy's fault, he ruined it all, Ron could be married and have it all, instead he was coming to the hospital for a burn along one arm, he received from a mad bewitched tea pot he had been sent to look into. He had no idea how he once found his dad's work stories so amusing.

He could not believe when he saw Harry was back. "So after ruining my life, you have decided to slide back out from what ever rock you were under."

Bill had stepped in front of Harry."What do you want?"

He should have known Bill would be with him, Bill had been as angry as the twins, and had been the one to lead the attack on him in the house. He had no idea how those two were connected, for they had barely met, and Bill lived in France now.

Ron sneered at his big brother. "So this is why you attacked me with spiders? You were mad because I got the first ride on your new boyfriend. Never knew you...."

Bill snarled."I wouldn't use that word unless you want to lose the measly little balls you have. Considering what you did to Harry, you're a hypocrite."

Oh fuck no, he was no queer, he was just a man who needed to have his physical needs met, one way or another. Hermione was gone, there were no women around, and he had needed some thing to stick his cock up, and fuck. Harry was just a fool, he should have known he was in it for sex, he had never made any promises to him. His former fiancé on the other hand, well he never thought Harry would be stupid enough to admit it, and Hermione should never have found out about them.

Ron looked at Harry. "You're just sore because you know I am such a good fuck, and you were jealous of Hermione. You reeled my family in with your lies."

Harry finally spoke. "You told me you loved me, perhaps not as a lover, but you loved me. You made me believe I could trust you. I gave you my first time."

Of course he did, Harry may have been the hero, but he could not get a girlfriend or boyfriend in school. He had some friends, but most of the school either idolized him or feared him, and either way he would never have even got action, in an alcove. Ginny had been the only person he dated, and Harry even when dating her, had seen her more like a sister, something he did not admit until they had hunted. Oh well, there had been Cho, but she had cried through the entire one date they had.

Ron moved towards him. "You were so naive, I said anything to get you in bed with me. But then you had to get all clingy, and make up lies to keep me."

Harry didn't want the couple to know about the baby."I never lied to you. The only person, to my shame that I lied to, was Hermione. I told you the truth."

Looking at Harry he could not tell, but with math, he assumed Harry would likely not be showing yet, especially with his muscular build. It could not be happening, there was no way Harry would not have miscarried in battle, when he faced Voldemort. There was not one of them who was not hexed, Harry could be no different.

He moved closer to Harry as he could tell Harry did not want the others to know. "You fucked some whore after battle, you won't hoist your bastard off on me."

Harry stopped Bill when he would step in. "I wouldn't let you near our daughter if you were the last baby-sitter on Earth. But your mother on the other hand........"

The little golden boy seemed to have grown a back bone, which was a shock, for he had always been a naive little goody two shoes. He may have been brave on the pitch, and in battle, but the only people he had ever stood up to, were Draco and Severus it seemed. Harry may not have grown a baby bump, but he got a back bone.

Bill handed him some forms. "You can't deny it. But you will never come near her, do you hear me little brother? I don't care if we share blood.'

Ron saw the results of a paternity test Severus insisted on doing."You can have her. I know you doctored these. Take the little slut back to France, will you."

Molly and Arthur were still there and had not heard most of it, but what they had over heard, was enough Arthur was as angry as Bill was. Molly had a feeling there was more Harry was not telling them, though she was not sure what, but she would find out. The betrayal was bad enough, but she had a sense there was more to all of this.

Harry turned to the couple."I'm sorry to have caused problems in your family. I am going to stay where I am, I don't want to cause any more tension for you guys."

Molly drew him into a hug. "I am sorry I suggested, I know it would likely be hard. But you did not cause any of this tension. You know you are always welcome."

Steaming mad, Ron could not believe this was happening, did he have to watch his parents fawn all over Harry? The sooner Harry disappeared off to France the better, with that little spawn of his. He knew he had no claim on the baby, unless Harry wanted support, but Harry never would. Ron hoped never to lay eyes on her.

Molly snapped at her son when he made a comment as Harry left. "Go get your arm looked at. It is obvious there is only one person in the world you care about."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione had heard that Ted was in the hospital, and Molly admitted she had seen Harry, but she had not seen him. She knew things were bad, for her leaving the hunt, but she also knew Harry had not told her about Ron, to protect her. He had loved her, and thought he was protecting her, even if he had been wrong. She couldn't deny, if the tables had been turned, she would have done the same. Harry thought she truly could still be happy with Ron, and wanted that.

She had gone to Grimmauld, but had been told Harry was not there, and there were so many Black homes. She went back though every day, before and after work, hoping Harry may come for something, or Kreacher may tell him. She was about to give up hope, but three days after Molly saw him, he came.

Harry looked at her. "I have been told you want to see me. You could have come to the hospital. I have spent every day with Ted."

Hermione came across the room. "I didn't think imposing on your time with him would help. I am glad you came."

When she tried to hug him he drew back from her, and she reminded herself not to be hurt, for she knew things would be rough between them. She was a bit confused, they had hugged after battle and during the funerals, but it may have been the emotions of the time.

She stopped."Harry I am so sorry, you know I am. You know when I left the hunt I regretted it every day. And I had no idea Ron would ever pull any of this."

Harry barely looked at her. "I know Mione. I forgave you for leaving, before the final battle. And I don't blame anyone but Ron for what he did to both of us."

That should have made her feel relief, for she had been worried she and Harry would not be friends again, that he could not forgive her. She should have known better, Harry had always had a good heart, and he was such a forgiving person, she just knew it would have taken time. The relief she should have felt was replaced with confusion, for she knew there had to be something else, some reason he was so distant with her. And it was not just her, but everyone back home.

Harry shook her off when she pressed further. "I just need time. You should understand that Mione. I lost my dad, and my best friend betrayed me."

Hermione knew it was more, and she knew she could not stop till she found out why. Harry and she had been best friends since they were eleven, and she could not just let him walk out of here, before she found out what was wrong with him. She had made that mistake once, after the funerals, not again.

Hermione physically prevented him from leaving. "There is something more, you're not just hurt Ron betrayed you. Harry, please tell me what is wrong."


	15. they know

Harry knew he would have to tell her some time, but like Molly and Arthur, he could not seem to. With the couple he knew they would likely try to take care of him, and Merlin only knew how much worse things would be between them and Ron. Hermione was a different story, he was scared to hurt her, well more then he had. He should have told her the truth about Ron; she could have wound up married to him, if Bill had not confronted him. Harry had been so upset, consumed by grief for his dad as well as Tonks and the baby, and shattered from the betrayal of his best friend, he had not thought clear. The time in France had been good for him, it not only helped him relax for the baby, but he had found a family in Draco and Severus, and a home. He had no plans to move back to the UK, even when this was all out.

Harry knew he could have broken the wards easily enough, Hermione was not trying to prevent escape, simply make him stop and think. He knew she deserved the truth, and she would not tell the couple if he asked, but he was scared. She was his only best friend left, and he could not bring himself, to hurt her like that.

Hermione came to his side. "Harry you can tell me anything. I promise I will not hate you, or tell anyone else."

Harry refused to look at her, but he told her. "I'm pregnant."

He could hear her shock, not looking at her but he could imagine the look on her face, for he had known her for seven years now. He was worried he had been right, he should not have told her yet, for she was still dealing with the news about Ron.

Hermione pulled him into the den, breaking her own wards, and down on the couch. "How far?"

Harry was surprised to only hear compassion in her voice. "Almost four months, she is due at the start of March."

Looking at Harry, Hermione knew he was worried she would hate him, but she didn't even blame him. She blamed herself, for she had allowed Ron to convince her to go home, and to stage a break up, and she had seen them together before the final battle. She had seen how close they got, but had passed it off as they were always brothers, but there were the tears when Ron had proposed to her. And though she understood him going away to mourn, his lack of letters, had hurt.

Hermione made him look up. "You told Ron about the baby when you found out?"

Harry nodded. "I told him I suspected, and he said I was a whore and the baby was not his. No baby could survive battle. Then he proposed only an hour later."

She could remember it had been such a spur of the moment thing, not the romantic proposal she had dreamed of, but she understood. Ron had told her that after the funerals he had seen how short life could be, and he wanted to make sure to live life to the fullest. He had promised her a romantic wedding, and when they had bought the house a week later, they christened the bed, for she had waited till at least engaged. She now realized Ron had simply proposed then, to stick it to Harry.

Hermione remembered he called it a girl. "You know I would love her like a niece, you're still my best friend. There are so many people who love you, to help."

Harry squeezed her hand. "I know, and some like the twins and the Tonks know, but that is enough for now. I am living with Severus and Draco in France."

Now that was a shock, though she had guessed he was in France, since Bill had contact with him. Harry told her, about going for the test, and Severus taking him to France, and that the two former Slytherins had become a family support for him. Hermione ached for Harry when she heard he nearly lost the baby; for she knew what such a loss would have done to Harry, considering all he had lost, and what he went through.

Hermione smiled a bit. "I won't tell Molly till you're ready but I at least get to know where you are, right? Harry I want to be here for you and your daughter."

Harry was amazed. "I know you say you don't blame me for Ron, but I still lied. And she is the daughter of your fiancé."

Former, she reminded him, and Ron was no father, that was for sure. Hermione was sickened Ron would deny his own baby, both the day he proposed, and at the hospital the other day. Ron did not have to love Harry, or want a future with him, which was a good thing for Harry would never take him back. He had an obligation to his little girl, whether he a wanted her or not. He was the one who had fucked his best friend, and had not been safe, likely thinking with battle, it would not matter.

Harry shook his head when she said to take Ron to court."I have two massive estates. Besides he could claim visitation with her, and I don't want him near her."

She put a calming hand on him. "He won't, I doubt even if you wanted support, he would go near her, from what you said. I understand though."

She knew Harry was planning to return to France the next day, as Ted was out of the woods, and he was missing his life there. Hermione sill didn't fully understand how Harry had come to live with them, other then Severus' link to Lily, but she was happy. It was obvious they were taking care of Harry, and he needed that.

Harry gave her the address. "Keep to your word you will not tell Molly and Arthur till I am ready, and you can come and visit me down there."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It turns out it was not Hermione, or the twins, he needed to worry about, when he returned back to France with Bill. Ron had never been good with a secret, he had a temper and when he lost it which was often, he blabbed things. He mixed alcohol in as well, and it had been an explosion waiting to happen. Ron had hit rock bottom since the news had come out, and he had been drinking a lot, and came into work one morning when he was drunk.

Arthur tried to avoid him as much as he could, not easy since they worked in the same department, but he had employees deal with Ron when he could. But when he was informed his son had come into work falling down drunk, there was nothing else to do, for he was head of the department

He could small the stench of bourbon even before Ron was in his office "Not enough you lost your fiancé and friend, you want to lose you job?"

Ron had sunk into a chair for his legs could not hold him much. "You can't fire me. This entire office knows we are having family problems."

Thanks to Ron it was true, for every time he got a job he thought was crap, he would throw a tantrum and say his dad was punishing him. Arthur had not wanted to fire his son and he could not transfer him, so he had put up with it until now. He knew if they had perhaps not babied Ron when he was younger, he may not be like this, and was simply happy their daughter who was the baby, was not like this. Ginny was so focussed on class and quidditch, and boys.

Ron sneered."You're trying to fire me because you are angry I slept with that little slut you try and pass off as your son."

Arthur glared and showed reports."I have had grounds to fire you ten times over already. You coming in her smelling like some cheap tavern, it the last straw."

Though he had thought the job was the black hole, Ron knew if he was fired, he would never get a job in the ministry. He was already living on a couch, and had drank and gambled is way through the money from the house. He was not dumb enough to believe he didn't need the job, at least for now.

Arthur shook his head when Ron asked him not to."This should have been done a long time ago. Ronald you are fired."

Ron stood and slammed his hand down on the able "You can't force me to apologize and claim Harry's bastard, by making it impossible for me to work."

With that Ron stumbled from the office, and Arthur would have gone and made sure someone saw him home, but he was reeling from his son's words. Both he and Molly ha been worried there was more, and Bill was so angry, but they had never imagined Harry was pregnant. He called it a short day, not able to focus, and he headed home where he told his surprised wife what happened, ending with the news, of the baby.

Molly had to be steered into a chair. "Ron denied his own child? Oh Merlin, we need to find Harry. He is out there alone, with our grandchild."

Arthur stopped her. "Harry obviously doesn't want us to know about the baby yet. Besides we know Bill is with him."

Assuring his wife hat Harry would of course tell them soon, he would not keep the baby from them, he convinced her not to head for France. He knew it was only a matter of time, and he was no less anxious, not only for the baby, but for Harry as well. He was just reminded Harry obviously needed and wanted some peace.

Arthur pointed to her knitting. "You have booties and blankets I am sure to make. And we know Harry; he will let us be a part of the baby's life."


	16. travel plans

Harry had been happy to go back for Ted, he needed to be there for his family, but he was relieved to be home. He was not sure he would have made it through the trip without Bill, for the run in with Ron and the others, was too much. He was happy Hermione knew about the baby, and that he had seen Molly and Arthur, but it had still been hard on him. He would return, he would never deny the couple their granddaughter, considering how dearly he loved them, they were his family too. Bill reminded him, when he worried they'd be upset, how well Hermione took it. The couple would simply want contact, not only with the baby, but with Harry too.

Severus and Draco could not conceal they were happy he was back, missing his company, and worried how it would go. They were angry about Ron, but relieved for Harry's sake Hermione took it well, and were not surprised he had not told the others. The two former Slytherins joked they missed Harry for his cooking, and though perhaps they had a bit, Harry knew the true reason. It was just another reason Harry intended to remain, even when the family knew about the baby.

Harry and Bill were growing much closer, bonding over the baby, but they did not seem to see it. Severus and Draco did, and it made them smile, but the two were oblivious. Harry had been home for a few weeks, mid October, and it seemed they were in for a surprise visit.

Harry was on the porch swing with Bill when Fred's voice came to them "Hey big brother, do we need to give you the talk?"

Bill spotted the twins "I don't recall any talk about sitting on a porch swing and talking baby names. What are you two doing here?"

The twins could see what Severus and Draco did, much to the denial of Harry and Bill; there was more then friendship developing between them. Harry was so focussed on the baby right now, he didn't see the way Bill looked at him, and Bill was in denial. Harry was pregnant with his niece, and he was here as a friend and Uncle, but he was crazy. Harry had his own looks for Bill, but if one of them did not come out of denial, they would never admit it.

Fred smiled."I brought Harry quite the big gift."

Hermione appeared behind the twins. "I hope you don't mind. These two told me you knew I was coming."

Smiling Fred simply shrugged, explaining it was meant to be a surprise, and would not have worked if Harry knew they were coming. Getting up, Harry came and hugged her, assuring her that he was happy she had come. Severus appeared and though surprised, he knew it was good for Harry, and invited them in for lunch. Odd as it seemed, Hermione and the twins were staying with Fleur's family, for they knew there was no room here at the cottage or Bill's. Bill had made peace with his former fiancé, and it didn't bother him, considering Hermione and Fleur were roommates.

Hermione was happy when she saw the beautiful nursery, the yellow now pink since they learned gender, and knew. Hermione handed Harry a gift, which made him smile, finding a velveteen rabbit and a few well known muggle kid's books.

Draco appeared home when Hermione was talking about Harry coming back to the UK for Christmas. "You should."

Harry looked up at Draco. "Are you trying to get rid of me or something?"

Over lunch Severus explained both he and Draco had some time off, and thought they would come with him, for a few weeks. Severus was missing his house, even though he did not regret the move for a moment, and Draco oddly had business. His father's attorneys had been trying to get him to come back for some reason, and he was a bit confused for the family fortune was gone. They thought it might be a good time to tell the others, and Andromeda would love him back for Christmas.

Bill was the one who suggested. "You could spend the holiday with these two, and the Tonks, who are Draco's family. But you could still tell my parents.

Harry smiled and nodded."Okay you don't need to convince me any more, I'll go. I guess Christmas back in England would be nice."

There was also relief for Harry, for he had been undecided when he would tell the couple, and this solved his problems. They had not wanted to force his hand, even if they knew he needed to do this, and the suggestion had seemed the perfect option. Severus and Draco had been thinking about it before Hermione, for Draco had near three weeks off for the holiday, and they were happy Harry had agreed to this so easily. Besides Draco did want to see the Tonks, he had been worried about his Uncle, unable to go before since he was working. He had sent Ted his love through Harry, and the couple would be happy to see their nephew.

George thought of something. "You may have escaped death by drowning in knitting. You know mum would make you everything for her, for Christmas."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arthur was never certain what his home would look like now a days, arriving back from work, ever since he had to fire Ron. The house had never been so clean, Molly doing it the muggle way often, and they could have opened their own bakery, from all of the food she cooked. Today he came home to what looked like a baby store, for Molly had brought all of the baby clothes from the attic and had been knitting for days. There were piles of blue, pink and gender neutral, as she reminded her husband she knew a spell to change color, when they learned gender. She was sure it was a girl, but her husband told her to be safe, considering family history.

As far as he heard, their son found a job night cleaning on Diagon Alley, but they had not seen him, or heard from him. They were not surprised; they had made it clear he was not welcome here after what he had pulled; especially now they knew of the baby.

Molly spotted him. "I need your help. I am going to turn Percy's bedroom into a nursery and set Harry up in the twin's. They are on the same floor and............."

Arthur cut her off. "Harry is likely going to remain in France Molly. And even if he moves back, he has his own homes."

Molly shook him off and assured her husband she knew, but Harry would surely come visit, with their grandchild. She could not wait to know the gender for sure, and she wanted to see to a nursery, hoping the baby would come stay some times. Ron may have denied the baby, but it was her grandchild and she was a bit crazy.

Arthur at least had some good news. "Harry sent a note, he'd like to come for Christmas. He will be spending the day with the Tonks, but wants to see us"

Molly beamed."He will be seven months or near, oh the travel will be tiring. I have so much to do before he comes. I will have to hide all this before he tells us."

Though he felt like reminding her that it was two months away, he held his tongue, wanting dinner that night and not to have to sleep on the couch. She was not upset not to have him the actual holiday as long as he was here, and she would officially know, so she could start seeing the baby prepared for.

Arthur took her into his arms to calm her a bit."I told you all we needed to be was patient. Harry is coming and he will tell us about the baby."


	17. revealing bump

Harry was worried, and utterly exhausted, when they arrived in London a week before Christmas, for just over two weeks. Portkey travel was not dangerous even seven months, he just couldn't apparate, but he had never liked portkeys to begin with. The travel sapped what little energy he had, and he had little time to be happy to be with the Tonks, before he was steered off to bed, by all. He was in a house full of people who would worry after him, and he knew Molly would be worse, just hoping she would not be angry. Bill and the twins had sworn she wouldn't, she wanted a grandchild and didn't blame Harry, but he had kept this from her.

Draco was a bit surprised when there were two men, who he knew were attorneys, waiting for him. He had been avoiding his dad's attorneys, he had no money for them to claim but for a tiny trust, and he was not going to be harassed by them. He had already suffered enough for the sins of his parents.

Severus put a calming hand on his godson. "These are not ministry officials. They are your father's personal lawyers."

One of the men spoke up. "I get the feeling you were not aware a new bill was passed."

When Draco shook his head, the man explained the children of Death Eaters had many powerful allies, people on the Wizengamot. The bill passed said that if the heir could prove he or she was not dark, the title and estates were to be restored. One of the attorneys handed Draco a ring, which he recognized as the signet his father had worn, and named him as Lord Malfoy, a ring torn from a dead Lucius. Draco could not believe this was happening.

The other spoke. "Malfoy industries were dismantled, and your manor was all but destroyed, but your seat, title and vaults have been returned to you."

Draco looked down at the paper. "Compensation for the manor and the company, and the deeds to the remaining Malfoy homes?"

The money he was given for the house was enough for him to rebuild the manor and furnish it, if he chose, and the company money was fair sale price. Draco was not disappointed, he had never wanted the manor, it was full of memories of his criminal parents. He loved being an apothecary, or studying to b one, and he had no desire to run a company like his father had, but he knew he could do so much good.

Severus knew where his mind was. "You could use some of the money to open your own apothecary here or in France. You have the freedom now."

Draco had refused to ever take any Prince money from his godfather. "I like France, but maybe I can still make a difference back here."

The lawyers took their leave, promising they would continue to administer his estate for him, and telling him this would hit the papers tomorrow. Draco had always been taken as being spoiled and rich, but he wasn't, like Harry and his Uncle, he was not looking for the easy streak. It would be nice; he would not have much for his own shop with what was left of his trust fund, when he finished in a year and a half. And one day he had kids, it would be a legacy for them as well.

Draco was surprised Neville was listed on the forms, for usually the heir had to come forward, under the bill. His lawyers had been trying to get him to come, and in failing in a response, feared he would lose out. Draco was more then aware of the condition the Longbottoms were in.

He looked to his Uncle. "You once told me that there was a push for a proper psychiatric hospital, including a ward for people like Neville's parents?"

Severus knew where he was going. "They spoke of using the long term care ward as a proper werewolf section, and making a new hospital."

Draco thought of Harry and his dad, and decided to take the money for the manor and use it not to rebuild, but put a private hospital on the grounds. He would donate what ever was left, in Remus' name, to make sure the old ward was turned for werewolves, who were in the hospital cellars now. The Frank and Alice Longbottom Long term care hospital, and the Remus Lupin Memorial werewolf ward, would be good honours he thought. It would still leave vaults and a few homes for his kids, and the money from the company, to pursue an apothecary business, when he finished school.

Severus drew his godson into his arms. "You know your grandparents would have been as proud of you as I am. Neither supported what your parents became."

Draco was just happy he could really attempt to make up for all the lives his parents ruined."I have a lot to make up for, but I will bring honour to Malfoy again."

When Harry woke up later, he was happy for his friend, and was touched Draco was doing the werewolf ward and in his dad's name. Like Severus, he was not surprised Draco was not rushing to claim his seat, or rebuild the manor, he was a different person. He was truly Severus' son in all but the blood in his veins.

Draco laughed when Harry asked if he was sure about not returning here. "And leave you two? Merlin knows you'll need help with a baby."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Molly and the rest of the family were waiting, it was still a few days before Christmas, but Harry sent word he would like to come for lunch today as well. The entire family except Ron was home, Ginny home from school, and Hermione was there as well, even Fleur. Bill wasn't yet but he was coming with Harry, aware his former fiancé was there. Molly hid the nursery she made, and would pass it off as a few days work, and show Harry on Christmas Eve. Ginny, Charlie and Percy, as well as Fleur, were not aware of the baby, but of course knew what Ron had done, and they were anxious to see Harry.

Bill and Harry finally appeared, and Molly was not surprised Harry was using a charm, for he was seven months pregnant. She had a feeling they had quite a walk, for none had seen the knight bus which Harry must have ridden, for he did not apparate of course.

Molly swung open the door."Oh Harry, you have no idea how glad we are you came home finally. You know you are always welcome here."

Harry had some tears in his eyes. "Thanks Molly. I have missed you guys a lot."

He found a room full of warm welcome waiting for him, and Bill sent him a look, reminding Harry he had told him he had nothing to worry about. Harry was still worried for they didn't know about the baby yet, and he knew he had to tell them. As scared as he was to tell them, he decided he needed to just do it.

Charlie smiled. "We were a bit worried you may blame us for our prat of a brother. You know we have all wanted to be there for you."

Harry removed the charm as he spoke."I hope you still feel that way. I am pregnant with your niece, she is due in March."

Though they knew about the baby, Molly and Arthur kept to their word to not le Harry know, and besides they hadn't known it was a girl. Harry had rounded beautifully, still only a grapefruit, but considering how small he always was, that was no surprise at all. Harry was scared Bill and the twins had been wrong, for everyone was silent and not moving at first, but once the shock wore off, they came through.

Ginny actually beat her mom to the punch for first hug, and feel of the baby bump."You know I am thrilled to be Aunt Ginny. I am going to spoil her rotten."

Molly kissed him. "I know you're happy in France, but I hope you will come for visits all the time. And you know we will all come when she is born."

Not one of them had to ask about Ron and the baby, for they had heard how Ron spoke and treated Harry, and if he came through the door, they'd have hexed him. He found even Charlie who like Bill he had not known all that well before, volunteering for diaper duty, or any other help he may need when she came. Harry found himself soon in a chair, with his feet propped, and food in hand, Molly even worse about feeding him, now he was pregnant.

Ginny looked at her oldest brother. "So is there a chance she will still be a Weasley? You two look pretty cozy over there."

Harry blushed a bit."Your brother has been amazing, and helping me through all of this. And she will always be a Weasley, even if not in name."

He was not opposed to dating Bill, if he let himself think about it, he was actually attracted to Bill, but the baby was his focus right now. He knew Draco and Severus thought Bill was into him, but he was sure Bill was there as Uncle and friend, Harry would not get his hopes up. He was a single dad after all, not much of a catch.

Arthur smiled as he took a seat. "So have you considered any names for our first grandchild?"

Harry had a sneaking feeling the couple was taking this in all too fast, not the same shock as most of their kids. "Bill got me a book, we have been looking through."

The twins and Bill had already known, and Ginny was how he expected, and the other two brothers he had not really known. But something was off about Molly, and he could have sworn she had already known, not sure how they'd have kept her away though. He could see his brothers plotting up ways in their heads, of making Ron pay painfully for what he had done, but Molly was serenely calm, not normal for her. He'd find out if someone had a loose tongue, eventually.

Charlie shared a look with Bill later. "I can't believe you didn't do more then those spiders. If I ever see Ron again, he will be wishing for you."

Bill looked at Harry who was answering pregnancy questions for the women. "Harry didn't want the baby news out, or I would have."

There was not one in the family, even Percy who may never have been buddies with Harry, who wouldn't have liked to get their hands on Ron. Thy would all be here for Harry and do what he needed, but if Ron ever walked back in his house, or cam near Harry, he would be sure to suffer

Charlie clapped him on the back. "You two make a cute couple you know. You'd make our niece a much better daddy, besides, then the prat."

An: And yes we have not seen the last of Ron, and I am always up for good baby name suggestions. No Lily, too much pressure on a little girl


	18. two revelations

Christmas Eve found Harry back at the Burrow, with a surprised Severus in tow, Draco having gone to see one of the friends he still had here. Severus had worked with the family in the order, but it had never been more, but he had come. He knew he was asked because he had been housing Harry, who the couple considered a son, not simply because he was soon to be the dad of their first grandchild. Harry was glad he was coming, and he confided in the man he was sure the couple had known before he told them, but Bill and the twins had sworn no. He trusted Bill, even if he had told the twins, but Molly had never been so calm. Severus thought she had likely been in shock, and likely been up all night knitting after he went home.

Harry was not surprised when he was once again in a chair with his feet propped up, and being fed, but he could not complain. Being nearly seven months along, he didn't mind the pampering at all, he was getting into those lovely end of the pregnancy symptoms.

Molly watched and made sure he finished every last bite but spoke to Severus. "We were a bit surprised Harry was living with you but relieved he has had care."

Severus smiled over towards him. "I admit it was out of obligation to his mum and Remus first. But Draco and I have come to see him as family."

Harry had only heard part, but he remembered when he first went to Cannes, watching Draco and Severus together and longing for it. He had been missing his dad so much, and wanting him there for the baby. He loved the Weasleys, and he knew they would be there for him and the baby but he had wanted more. He knew Severus would be grandpa and Draco Uncle, even if they never used the titles, and both he and his daughter were lucky for it.

Molly turned to Harry when he finished the second serving for him. "I have a bit of a surprise for you."

Harry was a bit confused as he was led to the stairs. "You think I need a nap before dessert?"

Laughing, Arthur reminded him not to give the woman any ideas, and from the look on her, he knew her husband was right. Harry was a bit confused when they got to the floor where Percy and the twin's old rooms were, one of two floors with two bedrooms on it. The door to the twin's old bedroom had a ribbon on it.

Molly explained when they went in. "I know you plan to live in France, but I wanted some place for when you bring our granddaughter for a visit."

Harry looked around the room which was now a nursery. "Molly this is beautiful. You know it will get used."

Just because he lived in France didn't mean he would not come a lot, he would make sure the baby always had the family in her life. The room had been painted pink and recently but from the assortment of clothes and toys, some new, he knew he had been right. He didn't bring up the issue till he was back downstairs and being showered with gifts for the baby, ones for home. He wondered who had the loose lips.

Bill shook his head when Harry asked. "I swear the twins were the only ones that I have ever told."

Arthur sighed. "Ron told us."

Shock ran through Harry, it was definitely not been the answer he had expected, considering Ron had denied the baby was even his. Arthur confided that Ron had come in piss drunk to work one morning, and Arthur who had refused to fire him before, had no choice but do it now. Ron had accused his father of firing him, or threatening to actually, in an attempt to convince Ron to claim the baby. The couple had definitely been shocked.

Harry smiled when Molly was worried how he would react. "I am just surprised you actually waited. I would have thought you'd come to France."

Arthur laughed. "It was hard, but the nursery and knitting is a product of it. We knew you would tell us when ready, you'd never keep her from us."

Hugging the couple he assured them they had been right, never even in his deepest pain, had he intended to keep the baby from them forever. They were her family, and after growing up with none of his own really, he likely knew more then most, how important family was in life. Charlie, Percy and Ginny made a comment it was not fair they hadn't known about the baby when everyone else, including Hermione, had known. It was said in good spirits though, they understood.

Charlie looked at Severus. "I will have to come to France more often. I can't wait to see you trying to deal with dresses."

Hermione who was there laughed. "Oh I don't know, I can picture you in dress up, having a little tea party."

Harry and he knew she was talking about Neville's boggart back in third year, which had been Severus, and had soon been in his Gran's clothes. Severus grumbled under his breath something about detentions, but even he was smiling soon enough. As funny as it sounded sometimes, he could see the man being hands on with the baby, even when eventually Harry and the baby moved out of the cottage. He wasn't so sure about the diaper part though.

Harry was touched by a gift from Fleur, a beautiful baby album with a picture of him with his mum and the marauders on the front. The book was empty except for an ultrasound photo, but Harry knew it would soon be full.

Fleur kissed him on the cheek. "It is an old family tradition. You start a baby's life by honouring the start of yours. There is a family tree in the back as well."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later he was accompanied by Draco, Bill and Hermione into Hogsmeade, where he was meant to see Neville and Luna. Neville was extremely busy, apprenticing with Pomona as well as actively holding his seat as Lord Longbottom, why he helped Draco claim his estate. Draco had come to thank Neville, not sure why Neville had helped him, considering he always teased the kid, and it was his family who drove his parents mad. He had stood with Neville and the others in battle but most of their world seemed to forget that, one of the reasons he had started over in France.

Neville and Luna who were dating, and planned to marry in the summer when Luna was done school, met them in the Three Broomsticks. The town was like Diagon, not simply rebuilt since the war ended, it had grown as well. There were new places to eat, but they chose their old hang out.

Luna kissed him on the cheek.. "Why are you using a charm, I want to see your beautiful bump. How far along are you?"

Harry didn't even have to ask, she always seemed to know. "I'll be seven months, next week. She is due at the start of March."

He could see Neville was shocked, and he admitted as they sat down, what had happened. Neville had never really liked Ron, he was a prat when ever Harry was not around to keep him in line, and Harry being abandoned by him after being used, was not a shock sadly to them. The couple was happy to hear he was doing so well though, and a bit surprised by the Severus and Draco thing, but wanted to be there for him and Harry was at ease.

Draco spoke to Neville who assured him he never held Draco responsible for his family, and saw him in battle. When he heard what Draco was doing with his former manor, Neville knew he had been even more right to do as he had, and was touched by it.

Luna looked at Harry. "I have noticed you have a red head in toe and it doesn't look like just as your baby's Uncle."

Hermione smiled at his blushing. "We have all been trying to convince these two that they like each other. I am not sure which on is more stubborn then the other."

Though the girls dropped the subject, after a bit more gentle ribbing, Harry had his mind on it. He had liked having Bill around, and he knew Bill was bi, but he believed Bill was there for the baby, and as a member of the family. He was not going to be fooled by anyone else into believing Bill could be interested. It seemed though Bill had his own talking to from Draco, his brothers and Neville even.

Bill ran a hand down Harry's face when they were alone. "They aren't crazy you know. I am attracted to you, interested in you."

Harry was taken by surprise. "I am seven months pregnant with your niece. I will never have a normal life because of the war. Why would you want me?"

Bill knew Harry's self esteem had always been low, because of the way he had grown up, and it had made him an easy target for Ron. The fact that Harry's only experience at love ended up with his best friend betraying him, and denying their baby, would never help either. Bill wanted to prove to Harry though that he had so much to offer someone else, and not simply as a brother or friend. He knew from the way Harry looked at him, or so the others noticed, Harry liked him too.

He reached out and kissed Harry tenderly. "I will take this as slow as you need, but I want to be with you. I want a future with you and your daughter."

Harry almost laughed when she kicked in response, and put Bill's hand to feel."I think you have her vote of approval. If we take it slow, I'd like to try."

Harry was scared, he didn't just have himself to worry about any more, he had a baby as well. He knew Bill was a good guy, and he wanted to be with him, but the betrayal of Ron was still fresh for him, and Ron had been nearly a brother. Harry shook away the thought, Bill was not Ron, and he could trust him.

Bill seemed to know his mind all too well. "I would never hurt you or that little girl for anything. And not simply because I am scared of my brothers."

an: Thanks for all the name suggestions, I have narrowed it down to a few now.


	19. labour begins

Harry was starting to see France more and more as home, and when he was relieved to return home after the holiday, it was proven even more. Harry was happy for the support, having the Weasleys and Tonks there and friends like Hermione, Neville and Luna, but not enough to move back. He was happy, Bill was in France with a job he loved and had no desire to leave, and Severus and Draco were amazing. He thought they may even change diapers, to keep him around, with the baby. Harry knew when the baby was a bit older he'd need to consider work; writing texts would never be enough for him.

Bill continued to come a lot, and convinced Harry to go on an actual date with him, in late January. Harry had no idea what to expect, being nearly eight months along, but he agreed to go, the more time he spent with Bill, the more he wanted to. His little girl was Bill's niece but he liked the thought of her being his daughter.

Harry laughed when Bill showed up, not with a bouquet of flowers but pickles."You sure know how to romance a man."

Bill kissed him warmly."I just know a good way to a man's heart is through his stomach, especially yours."

Harry had a number of cravings since morning sickness ended, some bizarre like sardines in caramel sauce, and some traditional like pickles. Harry had been told more then one he was lucky Bill was willing to kiss him, considering some of the things he had been eating recently. Harry thought he was just plain lucky, any time he looked at his growing belly or swollen ankles, his breath was the least of it.

Severus took the pickles with a laugh, and Bill whisked Harry away on the local version of the Knight Bus. Harry still had no idea where they were going, until they got off the bus. He was looking up at the wizarding world's version of a day spa.

Bill took him in."I thought you could use some pampering, and I am not too good at a massage."

Harry leaned over and kissed the man tenderly. "I don't know, you give a pretty good foot rub. But I am not opposed to some pampering."

The spa had a special package for pregnant wizards, and Harry was in good hands, Bill by his side for treatments right at his side. Harry had never thought he would be a person for a day spa, but he couldn't deny how good it felt. He was massaged, given facials and wraps, and by the time he and Bill were relaxing together in a mineral bath, he could have almost fallen asleep. He could see why this place was so popular among pregnant witches and wizards.

There was a restaurant at the spa and when they were done, they sat down for a bite to eat, the restaurant out on the water. Bill and Harry were both so relaxed, and not simply physically, their nerves were almost all gone. Harry had never really been on a date, and Bill hadn't since he came out.

Bill fed Harry a piece of fruit. "I promise a more conventional date when our little princess comes out."

Harry smiled. "You know I am having a good time. Besides when she comes, we will be looking for baby-sitters."

Laughing, Bill reminded Harry even in France there would be no problem, they would have plenty. Severus and Draco had already made that quite clear, and Harry knew the others would come from England, if they had to. Harry thought they needed to find a girlfriend for Draco, he needed a personal life, but was busy with his studies. Harry had come to care so deeply for both former Slytherins, and they did so much for him, he wished he could do more for them sometimes.

Bill and Harry took the bus almost all the way home but walked along the beach the rest of the way. It felt good on his back getting exercise, and ever since moving down here, he finding the waves were calming, and wondered if they would have the same effect on his little girl.

Bill noticed Harry's hands went to the locket around his neck."Thinking about your dad?"

Harry sighed."I'm sorry, we're on a date, and I am being depressing. I just can't help but wish he was here. I want him to see her."

Taking Harry into his arms, he knew reminding Harry that Molly and Arthur would be there, was not much of a comfort. He loved them, and they were a part of him, but they were not his own family. He had never known his birth parents to miss them, but he and the Tonks, Severus and Draco, would help Harry through it.

He got Harry's smile back when he suggested. "You could always name her Remusora in his honour."

Harry's good mood returned and he was laughing. "Remember this is your niece you are inspiring me to torture."

Kissing Harry, and holding him, he reminded Harry he hoped she would be his daughter one day. Severus and Draco could see them, and were relieved the date went well, it seemed the closer Harry got to his due date, the more he missed his dad. They had proven he was loved and his family here, but there was still a longing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The days before the baby was due, the Tonks and Weasley clans came to France, with Hermione in tow. They wanted to make sure they were there when the baby came, and they knew she could come at any time. Harry hoped she would come early, his back had felt like a pin cushion for days now, and it was hard to walk. He was told it was a good sign, the canal was starting to form, and his princess would soon be in his arms. He was not sure he would call it a good sign.

Harry was on the beach with Bill and the twins two days before the baby was due, the others with the Delacaurs, they were taking rotations. Harry had got angry, they always seemed to be hovering around him, and Severus suggested this was a better option.

Harry was suddenly hit with an odd feeling and he felt a gush. "I think you need to take me to the hospital."

The twins thought he was joking but Bill noticed. "Your water broke. Hold on Harry."

Summoning the bus, Bill scooped Harry up, as Severus appeared from the house, having come to find them for lunch. Severus turned to the twins, and told them to go to the apothecary for Draco and to the Delacaurs for the others. The twins wanted to go, but they knew they would not miss the birth, and Harry needed Bill and Severus more than them right now. It seemed odd to them still, but they were relieved their little brother had the support.

Draco looked up when Fred came into the shop."Our niece is on the way is she?"

Fred nodded."Bill and your godfather took Harry to the hospital. George has gone for the others."

The apothecary had known Draco's brother, as he had come to call Harry, would be having a baby any day now. He motioned Draco out the door, and told him to take off the rest of the week, even if it was only Tuesday. If the baby was born today, Harry would be home soon, and Draco would want to be there. The others were in the waiting room when Draco got to the hospital, Severus and Bill the only ones who were allowed in.

A nurse appeared and called out."Is Draco Malfoy here? The Daddy would like him to come in."

Draco saw all the jealous looks from the others. "I'm Draco."

Harry was it turned out in labour for over a day, Harry had admitted he had been having contractions since just after lunch the day before. He had passed it off as usual pains at first, and had not wanted to worry anyone, until his water had broken. He was fully dilated, and the baby was ready to come.

The healer turned to Harry when Draco was at his side. "Okay Mr..Potter, it is time for you to start pushing. You will soon have your daughter in your arms."


	20. baby Potter

Harry collapsed against the pillows totally exhausted, but his eyes opened when he heard the most beautiful sound in the world, his daughter crying. The baby was handed off to a nurse to examine, while the healer cleaned him up, ensuring he would soon be holding her. All of the fear, and the pain, was gone, or worth it at least. He lay there, waiting for the baby to be brought to him, wanting to hold her in his arms, and look at her.

There was some question when the healer asked who would cut the cord, it was usually the dad, but of course Ron was not there. Bill looked towards his niece, and wanted to be her dad one day, but he would not over step his place.

Harry looked at Severus as he was not ready to ask Bill. "Maybe her Grandpa...I'm sorry maybe you........."

Severus kissed Harry on the head. "I would be honoured Harry, both to cut her cord, and to be called Grandpa by her."

They had both felt like it, Severus considering both Harry and Draco to be sons to him, but they had never put it into words. When he went over to the baby with Bill to cut her cord, and watched her bundled, he thought about Lily, and how happy she would have been. The baby was definitely a Potter in features, but she did have a few of the Weasley freckles, and the red hair. It was not fiery red like Ron, but Lily's dark copperish auburn, similar to Bill even. As Bill picked up the baby to carry her to Harry, Severus hoped she would have her grandmother's eyes, and knew Harry was hoping as well.

Harry's entire face changed when his daughter was nestled into his arms, never imagining he could ever be this happy, before. He didn't care how she came to be, she was his, and being her daddy was suddenly the most important thing in the world.

Severus kissed Harry and the baby when the healer said it was time for a nurse. "We will give you some time, and go tell the others."

Harry looked up from her. "Thank you guys for being here for me, it means so much."

Draco came and hugged him, as best as he could, and told Harry that he and his daughter could always count on Uncle Draco. Bill was about to go with them but Harry stopped him and asked him to stay, and Bill was happy too. Harry had said he wanted to nurse so he had been given a potion to start milk, and as soon as his beautiful baby latched on for the first time, he understood what people had been telling him about the bond. Bill watched them together, and when Harry worried, he assured him he wasn't upset he didn't cut the cord, he understood. He was not her father yet, but he had every intention of earning that name one day.

Harry was delighted by the time she was nursed and burped, ready for visitors, she had shown she had the famous green eyes. Severus and Draco led the Tonks and Weasley families into the room, as well as Hermione, anxious to see the baby for the first time.

Molly was in tears when she claimed her granddaughter for the first time."She is so beautiful Harry."

Hermione looked down at the baby. "She looks so much like you."

For a few moments a few people thought about Ron but they shook away the thought, Ron was not her father, and he had no place here in her life. She had one daddy, hopefully a second in the form of Bill one day, and a large extended family, who loved her so much. The sweet little baby would never long for anything. Harry had made her a promise when he was first pregnant, she would never feel unwanted, and there were plenty to help him.

He had trouble deciding on godparents, considering Bill or the twins, but they were already Uncles. He knew Severus would understand, he was Grandpa, so his choice fell with his best friend since he was eleven, and the other person he could never have made this through without.

Draco was touched. "I hope you don't think this will change my mind, I'm not settling for godfather I will be insisting on Uncle Draco."

Hermione smiled as she was handed the baby."You know I am happy to. I promised when you told me, I would be there."

Harry had been worried, since the baby was her former fiancé's, but he never doubted her word. His little girl was lucky, she had not only her godparents, but all the Weasleys, Andromeda and Ted, and Severus, five people she'd call grandparents. Andromeda never got to hold Tonks' baby, but this was her grandchild too.

Fred finally needed to know "What name have you chosen for her?"

Harry looked down at her. "I wanted a way to honour my dad, but not Remusora as Bill suggested. So I have decided on Remy Melissa Potter."

He had wanted to include his dad, and since Remusora was out, his nickname Remy was chosen. It was also an honour in part to Severus, for it meant remedy, for the fact he was a medic, as well as made potions. He had wanted a nature name for his mom, and Melissa not only meant honey bee, but was a type or flower. He considered a name from Arthurian legend for the Weasleys, but the family like Draco and Andromeda, were all Blacks, so it honoured them as well as Lily.

Arthur put the baby back in Harry's arms for a photo. "That is a perfect name for our beautiful granddaughter."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione returned to the UK a few days after her goddaughter was born, needing to return for school, but promising to come back soon. Harry planned to come home for a while that summer, when Remy was a bit older so it would be easy for travel, to see the family. Remy was only four days old, but she was already the sweetheart of two families, and with her looks, was sure to be a little heart breaker. Hermione had never seen Harry so happy, as when he held Remy, already his life.

She was in Diagon to pick up some food, Fleur was still in France, and there was none in the house. She was in a good mood until she was run into, not the action upsetting her, but who she had run into. She was one who had thought of Ron when she had first seen Remy, but she shook that off.

Ron sneered at her."I would have thought you'd be in hiding. Isn't the little whore due with his bastard some time soon? I'd be embarrassed."

Hermione rounded on him. "The only one who should be ashamed is you. Harry was your best friend and you used him."

Screaming mad, Ron was so sick and tired of everyone standing up for the brat, his own family and his former fiancé. She seemed to forget Harry had lied to her as well, no matter how noble he tried to pass it off as, and make people think he was no whore.

Ron moved to go around her. "Maybe the Gods have a sense of justice, and the brat lost the child."

Hermione stopped him. "Harry gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Remy Melissa, my goddaughter. Your family is down there right now, to see her."

With that she thrust a copy of one of the dozens of pictures she took while there, at him, and took off. He stared down at a picture of a newborn little girl all in pink, who looked like Harry save for her red hair, and a few freckles on her nose.

Ron sneered. "He better not bring her to the UK or he will be sorry." But even after saying it, he pocketed the picture of the baby.

Author note: so the one thing suggestions had in common was a floral name for Lily, and a few suggested honouring Remus, I hope you approve

Remy (French) means remedy, often seen as nickname for Remus beyond Moony, but for meaning, it also draws in medic Severus and Draco as well. Melissa (Greek) honey bee. It was suggested and I thought it drew in a lot of them. Melissa is a type of herb whose flowers draw a lot of bees, an honour to Lily. But a nymph named Melissa, fostered Zeus as an infant. Honour not only Sirius, but Andromeda and Tonks (someone said Nymphadora, chose a nymph instead), and the Weasleys, who are all members of the Black family


	21. settling in

Harry and Remy were released from the hospital after two nights, and while the others were still in town, Bill and the Slytherins were the ones to take him. Only Hermione was leaving soon, and since they had all been at the hospital a lot, they backed off from them for a bit. Harry was a first time dad, and both Molly and Andromeda knew while it could be scary, he didn't need to be over whelmed by people either. Andromeda and Ted were actually leaving, and were going to come down at Easter, so they would have some alone time, with Harry and Remy. They were all happy Harry planned to come back for a bit in the summer.

Harry smiled when he walked into the nursery, remembering the first time he had seen it, when he came home after almost losing her. He hadn't even thought of this home before then, he had felt like a guest, imposing on their good will. How things had changed in six months, and he was so grateful for it.

He looked at Remy who slept against him."We are lucky my little sun flower, aren't we? Draco and Severus sure love you a lot."

He had not realized he was not alone."We love her dad a lot too.'

Harry turned to see both Severus and Draco in the door; it had been Severus who had spoken. None of them had expected this, when Harry had come, but none would change it. Harry had gone to Severus for a pregnancy test, not wanting all the talk, and Severus offered to take him, in memory of Lily and Remus. Now Harry had almost a dad again, and he and Remy had a real home, where they could feel safe and loved.

Severus smiled as he placed a frame down, the newest addition to the room, on the table next to the rocking chair. It held the first picture of Daddy and baby together, first of dozens of photos taken, and sure to be added to. It was a double frame, the second photo of Harry with Remus when he was a baby.

Harry had never seen the photo before. "Where did that come from?"

Severus smiled. "Andromeda helped me locate it. We thought since he was around when you were a baby, there must be one."

Harry had a photo album from Hagrid full of pictures of his birth parents, and he had later seen some photos of the marauders but not this one. Lily and James may have been Harry's parents and died for him, but as much as he loved them, he never knew them. The only dad he had ever known was Remus, why his daughter was Remy and not Jamie, and Severus thought it would mean a lot to him. There had been a number of photos, and Andromeda had an album she made for Harry, but from the background, it looked like Harry was in the hospital. A newborn photo of him with Remus, next to one with him and Remy, they thought would be special.

Harry had tears in his eyes when he sunk down to nurse her, but he assured them they were tears of happiness, it meant a lot. He was not surprised when she was done, Draco reached for her for a burp, and she was soon off in dreamland.

Severus motioned him into his bedroom. "First rule of being a new daddy, you sleep when she sleeps."

Harry was going to protest it was just after lunch, but he was tired. "I guess I could use a nap."

There was a cradle next to his bed, and Draco laid her down in it, so Harry could see her. Severus reminded Harry he had only given birth two days before, and was recovering physically, as well as nursing.. Dobby had been summoned, while Kreacher had become loyal as could be, he had no experience with babies. Dobby had been nanny elf to baby Draco, and was more then honoured to be asked to care for Remy. Draco would return to studies and Severus to work, and even if Harry planned to be as hands on as possible, extra help was always welcome.

It did not take long for Harry to drift off to sleep, but he was out much longer then he thought, and when he woke he realized it was past dinner. He sat and looked to the cradle, surprised the baby was still asleep, until he noticed her cradle was empty

He began freaking, finding the nursery empty, till he found Severus on the porch swing. Draco came out. "He didn't want to wake you."

Harry smiled at the image of Severus giving her a bottle. "I never thought to see the sight."

There was a spell to fill bottles, and Severus had used it, knowing Harry needed more sleep then admitted. He had come to check up on them, and had noticed the baby was starting to fuss a bit, and he thought to let Harry have some sleep. He had been trying to be helpful, he had not considered the scare he might give Harry.

Severus put down the bottle and moved to burp her. "There you go Princess."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the last day before the last of the visitor left, Molly and Arthur the only ones left. Harry had loved having them here, knowing Remy would have a big loving family, but Harry was not too sad to see them go. He wanted to settle into a routine with his daughter, and with the three he would have around him, and Dobby. He would continue to do texts, and had some more poetry about to be published. He would focus on his future, career wise, when the baby was a bit older. He had never cared about being rich, and had never thought to be a man of leisure, but right now it allowed him to focus on her for now.

Harry had not had a baby shower, but he had got plenty of gifts before she was born, but was not surprised to receive more. The photo album Andromeda made, and the quilt from Molly, were the two most important to him, and the framed photo of course.

Molly was helping him with the first few pages of Remy's first year book when she noticed. "It seems you missed a gift."

Harry was sure he had not seen that one before."That is odd."

Harry lifted the small pink package, and found no card on it, but it had likely had been with one of the other gifts. Harry's confusion turned to horror when he found what was in the box, and dropped it to the ground. Arthur picked it up and picked up a stuffed rat from the box.

Arthur assured his wife it was a stuffed animal though it looked real. "Harry it isn't real."

Harry shook his head. "Peter. It is a reminder of Peter."

Harry had been given the marauders stuffed animals, but of course a rat was not included, no one would give him a stuffed animal for the betrayer. Severus had come into the room, and quicker then the couple, he knew what was going on. He had no idea how it got here, and all the elves said, it had come with a post owl.

Severus went over to Harry who had scooped Remy up."I promise this is nothing. You know I won't allow anyone to hurt you or my granddaughter."

Harry looked down at the baby."How did he know?"

They knew he was thinking Ron, and they thought he was likely right, but how he knew the baby was born, they had no idea. Severus once again swore he wouldn't allow anyone to get near Harry or the baby, Remy would be safe. He assured Harry it was only a mean gift to taunt him, and was no threat.

When Harry went with Bill onto the porch for air, Severus muttered. "That brat better not come to make trouble. I will not allow anyone to hurt those two."


	22. fear deepens

It was almost two months after Remy had come into the world, and Harry was well settled into the routine of fatherhood, though he had plenty of help. Bill was there more often then before she was born, if that was even possible, and he doted on her endlessly. Harry had known he would not run the other way, it was his niece after all, but he was worried when she came, Bill would only be there for her. Severus and Draco tried to convince him he was nuts, and he was reminded of the spa date before she was born, but he was still reluctant. They knew Remy added to it, he was not alone to be hurt any more, he had his daughter to be worried for as well.

Andromeda and Ted had come, as they promised when she was born, to spend Easter with them. They had stayed even less time when Hermione had, just until Harry and Remy were home, not wanting him to be over whelmed. Harry was happy they came; he wanted them to have time with Remy, to be part of her life.

Andromeda smiled as she watched Harry change her. "You are such a natural with her. I was always so worried with Dora, I would drop her."

Harry looked up from her. "I have my moments too, but my little sun flower, is worth it. She is such a sweet baby."

Picking her up when her new dress was on, Harry had no idea how he got so lucky, he admitted he was worried she would be like some Weasleys. The baby, other then one bout of colic for a few days when she first came home, was so easy though. He was always worried when she really cried, for she barely even fussed, when hungry, but she was developing above average, and healthy.

Andromeda smiled as she watched them, Harry was already so good with her, and she knew his parents would have been so proud. She had seen the photo of Remus next to the chair, and knew he would have loved her, probably would have called her princess, like Severus did.

Andromeda took the baby and noticed some of the toys. "I never noticed before, the marauder stuffed animals."

Harry smiled. "The twins sent them to me, when they found out about her. They didn't know, but it seems I had my own set, as a baby."

Severus had not been around when Harry was a baby, but they had seen in some of the photos, Harry had his own. It looked like they may have been a birth gift, and likely each marauder had given him their animal, Harry assuming they were destroyed with the house. Harry had nothing, if anything was spared from the house, he never saw it. He assumed his Aunt likely burned it, if there was any, the photos he had came from others like Remus.

Andromeda picked up the stag. "The marauders, I was older then they but I still remember the four...............'

Harry knew why she trailed off. "I know he was their friend through school. I was sent a stuffed rat."

The woman turned to him worried, she like Severus knew right away what the meaning was, and knew how spooked Harry was. The rat was not only a former friend, but he had betrayed Lily and James, and sent Voldemort after them and their son, after a baby. He was the reason Harry's parents were dead, why Sirius spent over a decade in prison, and had been the one to donate a hand, in the graveyard. He was killed by Voldemort, before the final battle, but his memory continued to live on.

Andromeda put a calming hand on him, as he explained how the gift had come, the last day before Molly and Arthur went home. There had been no other gifts, or signs from Ron who Harry was certain had sent it, but Harry was still scared. He had refused to go out for dinner with Bill, or anything else, not wanting to leave her.

Andromeda shook her head. "Harry you know he was just trying to scare you, punish you, for his crappy life. Even he would not be foolish to try anything."

Harry sighed."The others have tried to tell me, and I know you're right, but I keep having bad dreams. I can't risk losing her Aunt Annie, I can't."

Not even nineteen, Harry had suffered more loss then many people suffered in a life time, and no one could blame him. He had not lost his loved ones from old age or illness, he had known so much betrayal and pain in his life, and it made him wary. Most first time parents worried a lot, but Harry was worse then most.

Andromeda kissed the baby and handed her to Harry."You can't let him make you live in fear. You deserve to be happy, and maybe date more."

Harry managed a bit of a smile, the woman loved to meddle. "Bill has wanted to take me out. It should be better then last time. I can see my feet now."

Putting an arm around him and steering them from the room, she reminded Harry the war was over, and even with a baby, it was time to be happy. His dad and those he lost would have wanted it for him, and the best thing for Remy, was to have a happy daddy.

Harry went over to Bill after dinner. "If you still want to take me to dinner, I'd like too one night."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the rat, Harry had been unsure about spending time in the UK that summer, but he was convinced. Draco had six weeks offhand the hospital he had funded was about to open, so he wanted to be back for that, and Harry with him, for the werewolf ward. Harry had known his dad would be so touched by the honour, and happy other wolves had proper medical care, not to mention free wolf's bane as well. Harry went to the opening, the day after they came back, and wished his dad had been there to see it, that it was not a memorial ward. Neville was there, and of course at the hospital, his parents some of the first patients.

Harry and Bill had gone on a date at least once a week, no more then dinner, Harry worried to leave Remy too long. There had been no other incidents though, and it helped him to come back. They were staying at Severus' home, but the night of the ward party, Remy was staying with her grandparents.

Harry went to check on his four month old when they got back, and found the crib empty. "Where is she?'

Bill tried to calm him. "We came right up, we didn't even see Mum. She may have Remy for a bottle."

Harry knew he made sense, but the rat kept flashing through his mind, and Harry was filled with such dread. They found the couple in the sitting room, but not only was there no sign of the baby, but the couple were asleep, or so they thought. They had to shake them awake, as if they were drugged or something.

Molly looked at the boys in confusion. "Is the party already over? I told you boys to enjoy, Remy and us would be fine."

Bill spoke up. "Mum it is well past midnight."

The couple were shocked; they had put Remy down after a bath, not long after dinner. Molly had made some tea, and they had come in here, but that had been hours ago, and neither of them had been tired. Harry was confused, he saw no teapot or cups any where, they were later found washed in the sink.

Harry's dread was back. "Where is she, did one of the others take Remy? She was not up in the nursery. Where is my daughter?"


	23. baby missing

Harry's heart was racing through his chest, praying someone had come and taken the baby, like Severus or Draco. He knew in his heart it was not to be, neither would have just taken the baby from here, and one could see the couple had been drugged. He needed her, he needed to hold his baby girl, and know she was okay, this could not be happening, she could not be missing like this. He had never felt this scared, not even when he was in battle, he would have rather faced Voldemort then this.

Bill was hoping there was an answer but he did not need to see his doubt, or shock,. He knew his parents had been drugged so Remy could be taken, and she had been kidnapped from her nursery, when they were at the party.

Molly realized what was going on. "Remy, she is not in her nursery? But where is she?"

Bill steered Harry into a chair. "We need to contact the aurors and find out. Please sit down Harry, I promise we will find her."

This could not be happening, his little girl could not have been kidnapped, he knew this had to be some horrible dream. He would wake up in the morning, go into her nursery, and find her asleep in her crib. He needed to know she was okay, he needed to see her breathing, he needed to hear her cry, to feel her little heart beating in her chest.

Arthur knelt down infront of him. "I promise she will be found Harry. She will be home in your arms soon enough."

Harry tried to hold it together. "I just need her please. I need my baby. I just need my baby."

Bill had not only contacted the aurors, but Severus and Draco, knowing Harry would need them so bad through this. Draco promised to call the others, and Severus arrived with the aurors, no surprise he came so soon, he considered Harry his son, and the baby his granddaughter. As the aurors were looking through the house, Severus came to his son's side, not knowing any more then the others to comfort him, having no idea how it felt to have a baby missing like this. But being there was what they could offer him for now, and they would.

Draco came with the rest of the red heads, and even Fleur and Viktor who had been with Hermione, when she had been contacted. All the support and help that they could get was needed, and Fleur had always been welcome here, as had her boyfriend, even by Bill now.

Kingsley came to Harry. "There was evidence of there being drugs in the tea, but no sign of who took her or where."

Harry looked up. "Ron, he took her, he took her to punish me. The rat was not a scare, it was a warning."

Severus explained about the odd gift Harry had recieved, and how Ron reacted about the baby, when he had found out. Ron had no rights to the baby at all, even if he had not drugged his parents, and he would be charged with kidnapping when they found him, if it was him. Even among his family though, there was no doubt, Ron was the one to take her. The only real question was why he had taken her, and what he would do with the baby.

Severus took Harry into his arms. "You know we will not rest until Remy is back home in your arms. I promise you that Harry."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The aurors usually did not allow it, but they had summoned Severus when they found Ron's newest home, because of whom the victim was. Ron had been moving all around, his drinking had caused him to lose so many jobs, and he was now living in basically a hotel. It was in Knockturn, and the owner did not care what you did while there, as long as you paid your bills. Severus shivered when he thought of an innocent baby being there, but they were not sure if she had been.

The room was a total mess, and the only sign of life, was the rats that were in the rooms. Ron did not clean, and it lookeed like he did not know what a trash can was, and the stench was over whelming in there.

One of the aurors told him. "He lost his last job and it looks like he is broke."

Severus knew he should find some comfort in that. "He could be after Harry's money in return for the baby."

He was shocked when he found a photo of the baby when she was born, and a series of others, which looked like Ron had been planning this for some time now. He had been stalking Harry, and the baby at the Burrow was the easiest way to get at her, there was no wards like at his home. The only sign the baby had been there, was a bootie.

The owner appeared in the door. "I would hurry if I were you. He was talking to another patron about the black market for babies. It seems he plans to sell the precious baby."


	24. plans laid

Bill watched anxiously as Harry paced, he had not been eating and barely slept, since Remy was kidnapped. No one could find words to comfort him; there was none to make this better, not until she was home. Molly had seven kids in two wars, and Andromeda's had been an auror and died, but this fear was like nothing else. The fact that Remy was only a few months old and nursing, made that fear like nothing else out there. Luna had come from school with Neville and her dad was helping where he could, and many of his former teachers, surviving order, a and friends had come.

Severus had been allowed to be with the aurors when they made a raid on the flat Ron had, and they waited for news. Bill noticed Draco and Arthur motion for him, and he reluctantly left Harry, and came into the kitchen, knowing it had to be important. They would not have called him away from Harry unless it was. He found Fleur and Viktor in there and an auror, who he could see who had just come in.

Draco asked. "You were on the raid, you must have some news of our niece, or you would not have been sent."

The man nodded."He was not there but we found proof the baby was there."

They were all shocke**d **when they were told about the photos, proof this had been planned for months. Hermione who was in the room was sick, she remembered the photo she had given to Ron after she was born, which she had told Harry, after this happened. He did not blame her, Ron had known he was with child, but she blamed herself, as the baby was her goddaughter. She had sworn to look after her, and now the baby was missing.

Bill spoke up. "There is more, or Severus would have come back to tell Harry on his own."

The man turned to him. "The owner of the building told us Ron was asking about the black market. He was looking for a baby broker."

Shock ran through them, this could not be happening, it was worse than they feared. The market for babies was large in the war time, there was little adoption in their world and you would usually end up with a squib, no one wanted. A baby with such promise would be a prize, and she would be blood adopted, and never found, if they did not find her before it happened. Harry may never see her again, if they did not do this fast.

Ron wanted revenge more than money, for he would have made more if he ransomed her, Harry would have given all of his estate for her back. It was clear all he wanted was to make Harry suffer, and the easiest way to do so, was to kidnap his baby.

No one had seen Harry in the door till his voice cut in. "He is planning to sell my baby? No. No."

Bill collected Harry into his arms. "I promise we will find her, I promise. I won't let you lose her."

They had no idea how; unfortunately Ron seemed to have found a way to block the link Kreacher had with the baby. Dobby may have been nanny, but Kreacher had a bond with all Blacks, and though Harry and Remy had no Black blood, as Harry`s heir, there was the link. Both elves already tried but failed to find the baby. It was more proof Ron had been planning this for months, he did not naturally have the skill to come up with this.

The auror explained. "We plan to set up a sting, we know the broke**r, **but we need a couple to act as adoptive parents."

Fleur spoke up."He will likely be alert for Harry or red heads, Viktor and I will do it."

There was no time for polyjuice and other plans, and the two of them stood a better chance, the others would stick out too much. Fleur and Viktor, who were to marry that winter, knew there was a risk to them, but they would take it. Fleur owed it to Harry, after her sister, besides she wanted to see the baby home safe.

Bill he**ld **Harry who was told he could not come. "You will have her back. Fleur will put her back in your arms."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron looked down at the baby, and could not deny she was a beauty, but she was no child of his. Harry had ruined his life, and now he had to pay, and she was key to all of that. Harry cared nothing about his money; he would not care if he had to lose it all for her, so ransom would not work. He would have thought Harry would be more cautious, the rat would have scared most, but Harry was too trusting even now.

He found a broke**r, **and the man promised to have a couple soon enough, and he would be rid of her. The new papers from a friend, the money from the sale, and the one way ticket to Aruba, would ensure his new life. And Harry, he would spend all of his life looking for a baby he would never see again.

The broker came over to him. "I have a couple who wish to adopt her, and will pay more than you asked."

Ron was anxious for this to be over. "You used the spell to ensure it was none of the people I warned you of?"

The man reminded him he had done this for decades, and he** kn**ew how to avoid both aurors, and family. He assured Ron no auror or any he worried about was around and he would be able to catch his planeon time, not in their world for obvious reasons.

Ron looked down at the baby. "No worries little one, you will have new parents soon enough. Trust me, you're better off without scar head for a dad."

The man motioned for him to come. "I have the potion and papers ready for this, but we should leave. They may think we backed out if late."

Ron followed the man, knowing the couple may be nervous for they knew this was criminal, but wanted a baby so bad. He did not quite understand, but if a couple really wanted a baby so bad they would pay for her and not ask where from, he was happy. It was an answer to his prayers.

Ron looked at the door of the place**. "**Time to meet your new family. Harry will rue the day he ruined my life."


	25. sting happens

Ron walked into the room with the baby in his arms, he would not call her his child, she was not. She was his in blood, but that would soon change thanks to a little bottle, she soon would not be. Ron had planned it for months, having no job a lot left him time, and the money from the house, funded it. He wondered what Hermione and the twins would think; if they found out they funded his plan, by paying off his half of the house. He would make sure they knew, he was not sure how, but he knew the moment would be priceless. And Harry, to find out where the money had come from, would be painful, even if not intentional.

Ron felt suddenly like something was up, but he reminded himself he was just jumpy, he had never done anything criminal before. He didn't think he had now either, this was half his child, and he should have the right to profit from her. His parents had money from the twins, in rough times, this was really no different then that.

The broker pulled out the forms and motioned for Ron. "They will want to see the baby before they pay you for her."

Ron stepped forward, even if the couple was still in the shadows. "Here she is, a perfectly healthy pureblood four month old."

Harry may have not been pure, but this child had four magic grandparents, making her a pure**blood.** He would have commented on her roots, a Black on both sides, and of course the child of Harry Potter, but of course he knew better then that. He could not take the chance this couple may have a conscience, and when they found out the father of the baby was the hero of their world, return her. Her pureblood status was enough, he would make more, sure proof for most she would not be a squib.

He was surprised when another broke**r **reached for the baby, but he assumed the couple were being careful, and as long as he was paid, he did not mind. He had been assured the baby could not be removed from the house, till Ron okayed it, which was when he was paid.

Shock ran through him when the man turned to the woman of the couple. "Is this the baby?"

Fleur stepped out, the baby now in her arms, and Viktor by her side. "This is Harry's little flower, those eyes you could not miss."

Ron was still in shock, when the room was filled with aurors, and he realized he had been set up. It turns out his broker had been about to be arrested anyways, and had made a deal to stay out of a black cell for the rest of his life, for help. Ron had watched the rest of the family, and the wards would have told him if any were here, but he had not counted on Fleur being the one to come. He had not known she liked Harry enough to put her own life at risk for the baby.

An auror put him in binds. "Ronald Weasley you are under arrest for kidnapping and attempted human trafficking, of the person of Remy Potter."

Ron shook his he**ad. **"You can not chare me with kidnapping my own daughter. This is a farce and you all know I will never see prison for this."

As he was read his rights, he was reminded he was not married to Harry when the baby came, and he had no rights to her at all. He had taken her from her custodial parent, and even if she was his, he had been about to sell her. He also faced a further chare of putting drugs in his parent's tea, so he could kidnap he**r.**

**H**e was shocked when Severus came and took the baby into his arms. "The boy wonder did not even have the balls to come? I should have known."

Severus handed the baby to Fle**ur to** takehome to Harry and then came over. "You will be hoping for the kiss when Harry comes. I can promise you that."

Shacklebot had to put a hand on the man, Ron had never seen him so irate**, **he usually kept his cool, even in class. Ron had heard from his PI, how close Harry had **b**ecome to the two snakes, but he had never fully believed it, even if Harry lived with them.. He would have loved the man to take a cheap shot, then he would be in prison too, and Ron could at least know he took that from Harry. It seemed the man did not need to be restrained, he** c**ould control his emotions.

Kinsley knew Severus had planned to come with them. "Harry needs you. It should be you who puts her back in Harry's arms."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had taken all of them to keep Harry in the house, he had wanted to follow them, but he stayed. They reminded him any look of him, and Ron would be spooked, and would run with the baby. There were other brokers out there, and they lucked out this one was looking at prison, and they had his help. Harry was in no shape anyways, and he would need to be in shape when she came home, Fle**ur had** promised to bring her.

Fleur and Viktor finally arrived, and relief floode**d through **the house, but it was short lived. Neither onehad the baby in their arms, and both Draco and Bill had to reach for Harry, or he would have collapsed totally.

Harry looked at the couple. "Where is she, where is my little baby? Please tell me Ron did not escape, please."

It was Severus who answered from behind. "She is right here Harry, your daughter is right here."

Harry turned to him, and for the first time** h**e saw the little pink bundle in the man's arms. Harry ran to him, and took Remy into his arms, having never been so happy to hold her, since he first held her. The others were so relieved to see her back, and Harry cradled her, they were told what had happened. Ron was in prison, and would stand trial in two days, and Remy had been seen by a healer, who said she was in good shape.

Severus stopped Harry when he wanted to see Ron. "You will see him before trial, I promise you will have a chance, but you and Remy need each other now."

Fleur kissed Harry on the he**ad **as he kne**w **they were right. "Severus and I both promised to return her to you. She is home and safe."

Putting his baby to nurse, Harry ached with relief, and not simply for the milk. He wanted to rip Ron apart, but they were right, he needed this more, to be with her. The others doubted Harry would part with her easy for a long time, but could understand, after all he had been through.

Bill sunk down on to the foot stool by Harry. "She is safe and your baby is home. You know Ron will never touch her again."


	26. true justice

Harry was torn, it was the day after his princess was brought home to him, and Harry only put her down for sleep. He had not allowed anyone to hold her, and had her crib in his room, and warded the door and window, not feeling safe, even at Spinner's end. He knew he was over the top, and Ron was in a cell, but until this was over, he was not sure he would be at peace. The others understood, and while they wanted to see the baby they too had missed, they did not push it, knowing Harry needed this. Harry needed time to know she was safe and would not be taken from him at all.

He now faced having either to leave her, or not be there for the trial, and to confront the man who had taken her from him. Being who he was, not only the boy who lived but holding two seats on the Wizengamot, had perks, including the aurors had come to him.

Shacklebot made an offer. "If someone will stay with her, they can use my office. She would be in the center of the auror department."

Molly spoke up."I will stay with her, as I know the others will not want to miss this. You know she will be safe with me."

For a moment it looked like even this would worry him, taking the baby from the safety of home, but Harry knew he was being foolish in this The baby would be in the center of the auror department, surrounded by people who protected others for a living, and Molly. The woman had never forgiven herself, that the baby had been taken from the house under her watch, even if Harry did not blame her for it. Arthur and she both felt it; Bill had to remind his mom she had not been able to hold the baby, not because Harry blamed her for this, but because he let no one.

Harry took some time to leave when he saw not only Molly but Percy with her, but he wanted to be at the trial. He was to be allowed to see Ron first, accompanied by Severus and Bill for support. Draco understood, the only good from all of this, had been how close Harry and Bill had become.

Ron sneered when he had come into the room. "Come to gloat that I am in prison? Not bad enough you ruined my life, but now want me in prison as well."

Harry nearly hit him. "You kidnapped my daughter, and if you had your way, I would never have held her again. You deserve worse then dementors."

Ron reminded Harry there was no worse, and he would never see a black cell for this, reserved for killers and such. At worst he would be in medium security for five years, this was not even kidnapping and Harry knew it full well. Ron would not be a sacrificial lamb; he would not rot in prison, because Harry was some hero.

Harry smirked at him. "I would not be counting on that Ron. I promise you there are worse things than dementors, and I am sure you will know soon enough."

Ron tried to make a grab for him, but he was shackled into place. "I will get out, and that little girl will be mine."

It took both men with him, to remind Harry that Ron was only trying to make him do something foolish, so he too would be in prison. Harry knew they were right, and he was not lying for he had spoken to Amelia about the options, and he would be taken into account. Harry was led from the room, and he knew as much as he wanted to castrate the man and make him eat his own parts, he could not. His daughter needed him, and he would not do anything to risk being there to raise her.

Ron seemed cocky as ever through the trial, even if he was alone, not showing any reaction when the evidence was shown. Harry was shaken by Ron's memories, a reminder of how close he had come to losing his baby. Ron's cockiness vanished, when he was found guilty of all three crimes.

Madam Bones spoke. "You are hereby sentenced to a twenty year split sentence. Ten years to be spent in a muggle prison, and ten in Azkaban."

Ron knew enough about muggles to know what it would mean." you can't do this to me, she is my child. This is a farce and you know it."

Harry was flooded with relief when he was taken, he would be locked up for twenty years, and Remy would be safe. Ron may not be a molester, but his crimes would be seen by prisoners as being as bad as abuse, and Ron would be lucky to survive ten years. If he did, he would be haunted by those memories, for ten more years. Amelia had told them, Ron would not face a black cell, and this seemed the best alternate.

Molly was waiting to hear, and while she went pale when she was told but she knew her son deserved it. As she watched Harry with his daughter, she was not sure she could forgive Ron for what he had done to them all, but hoped they could help Harry move on.

Harry looked up when Fred commented at home maybe he could hold her now. "I know I have been crazy and unreasonable but I just need it right now."

Andromeda kissed him on the head. "You take what ever you need; this is about you and her right now."

None of them could even start to know what this could feel like for him, never in his shoes before. Molly had always been an over protective mother, she would have done the same if it had been her baby, and understood more than the others, what he needed of them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was more at ease after Ron went to prison, but was not totally calm, until he was home in France. Harry felt better with her in her own nursery, and back in the home and life they had there. All but Harry had to return to work, but Sev worked from the house, and in the weeks to follow, Harry had taken walks with the baby. They had company for a belated nineteenth birthday for Harry, and they were all happy to see Harry once more at peace.

Bill had spent so much time at the home, he practically lived there, and was considering finding a house close by to purchase. He and Harry had never been on a date since this all happened, and he hoped with the family there, Harry would agree. He was a bit reluctant, but he missed it too.

Bill showed up with roses this time. "So Draco can not call me not romantic this time."

Harry had been out since the spa, but the pickles were the only bouquet he had ever received. "I preferred pickles before, but thank you."

The two of them were only heading for dinner, Harry would not leave any longer then that, but it was a nice break. Bill took Harry to a nice pub, which reminded them, both of back in the UK, and while Harry could not drink as he was nursing, he approved of the choice.

Bill smiled and actually fed Harry a French fry. "You know we should do this more often, both going muggle, and out."

Harry nodded."I agree on both, I know it has been a while, but I have missed doing this with you."

Having their dinner, and even playing some darts and pool, for the first time in a month, Harry let his hair down for real. Harry agreed for another date in a few days, and this time a movie and not simply dinner, knowing Remy was well cared for if they went out.

Bill kissed Harry at the door."I mean this so much more than ever, I want to marry you one day, and be her Papa. I love and want you both."


	27. next step

It was Christmas, and once again it found the French bunch back in the UK, but far happier then last time. Draco had found out his inheritance was returned, but Harry had been battling with telling the family he was pregnant, finding out after, the couple had known. Harry was coming for business as well as pleasure, to meet with a publisher, not only about his poetry, but his dad's as well. A publisher had read his work in the Quibbler, and wanted to publish a book of it, but Harry also submitted two journals of his dad's. One of his short stories and one of his poems was to be published, and Harry was to see about his dad's dream.

Severus had heard the publisher had his hands on the novel, a few rough draft chapters, and notes on the rest. The man had suggested Harry finish it, and Severus encouraged Harry to, reminding him how much Remus had wanted to write a novel. Harry agreed to do it, as a tribute to his beloved dad, who inspired his own work.

Bill came to collect Harry on Christmas Eve."I thought we could celebrate your good news. You know I am as proud of you as Remy and the other two."

Harry smiled and kissed him tenderly. "I don't need an excuse for a date, but I will take it."

They had been dating several times a week, and usually Bill was over every day, since just after his birthday. Harry had been worried at the start, he had been pregnant with his niece, the boy who lived, and did not have a normal life at all. Bill had proven to him he was wrong, that Harry was an incredible and funny man anyone would be lucky to have, even with Remy. Bill loved Remy as much as he loved Harry, and not because she was his niece, he wanted to be her Papa.

They were about to leave when they heard a loud splash, and Harry broke into a smile, and Bill followed him up the stairs. They did not make it to the bathroom, before very wet Remy came crawling down the hall, right for them.

A sopping Severus stood in the door. "Remy Melissa Potter, come back here this moment. You are wet and have no diaper on."

Harry laughed as he scooped up his daughter. "Hi sunflower, give the old man over there a break."

Severus smirked at the term, but took the baby back, and shooed them out the door. Remy had gone from rocking back and forth to crawling two weeks before, and even if she was not walking, they definitely had to baby proof the entire house. Remy definitely liked her new mobility, and had not only Harry and Bill, but Severus and Draco, on their toes. Harry knew even if he moved out, he would have to find a house close by, as Severus and Draco would not part with Remy without a fight.

Bill had a very important night planned, he had been working on it for weeks, and hoped it would be the happiest day of his life so far. Harry was the love of his life, and though only seriously dating for nine months now, he hoped Harry too would be ready for the next step.

Harry had a feeling something was up and was surprised when he found him on a deck of a boat on the Thames. "This is so beautiful."

Bill kissed him. "I used my charms to have the front of the boat all to ourselves."

He knew Bill was talking magic and not personal charm, they were on a muggle boat, but their table was alone on the front. Harry could tell there were privacy spells, and he doubted there was too much demand, all of the other diners were eating inside instead, only out on the patio for a view. It was mild, but not as warm in France, so thankfully they both knew a good warming spell. Bill had remembered their date with the spa, and thought a sunset cruise and dinner, would be perfect for them.

Even the food Harry noticed was the food they had on their spa date. Harry thought it was beautiful, even after the sun went own there was the city lights, and there was snow falling, though the spells Bill used, caused a snow globe effect. There was even music, and after dinner, they danced under the stars.

Bill sunk to one knee near shore."I love you, I know it has not been long, but I want to be a family with you and Remy. I love you more than life. Marry me."

Harry was shocked but he had no doubt in his mind when he answered. "Yes."

Slipping a beautiful platinum ring in a Celtic pattern with one diamond, on to Harry's hand, Bill stood and took Harry into his arms. They were busy kissing when the boat docked, and did not even notice, till there was clapping. Harry was surprised to find all Bill's family, the Tonks, Hermione and Draco, and Severus who had Remy, though she was sleeping through all the excitement. Bill had some help from Draco and Fred in planning, and it seemed they had leaked it to the others.

Severus hugged Harry. "I know I am not your dad, but if you will let me, I will walk you down the aisle."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Burrow's extension that fall to the main floor came in handy the next day, as the Tonks and France bunch came, Hermione was with her parents. Harry smiled when he came into the house, he had always felt at home here, and he soon would. He knew he would always be linked, not only by his daughter but his own bond with them, now it was more. He and Bill would be Potters, Bill had four brothers to carry on his family name, but Harry would be officially one of them.

Severus and Draco had known it was coming, but Harry and Bill would be in France, and they would see both Harry and Remy all the time. They had become a family, and Harry moving out would not change that, both Harry and his daughter would always have them.

As they opened presents Harry was surprised to find one from Bill. "I kind of thought the ring was it."

Bill laughed."No, that is an engagement ring. This is for all of you though."

Harry was shocked by what he found, including some keys and what looked like a brochure. He could see it was the wizarding version of a real estate brochure, and looking at the house on it, Harry knew he had seen it before.

Bill kissed him. "It is three doors down the beach from the cottage, as close as I could find to grandpa Sev and Uncle Draco. I bought it last week."

Harry was shocked to realize the five bedroom home was one he passed every day. "Bill this is too much."

He knew Harry would remind him he had homes, but Bill knew it would be hard for Harry to be away from the other two, they were his comfort net. It was close enough they could walk over in two minutes for dinner, but they couple would have their own home, room when they had more kids one day.

Severus laughed when he heard. "And here we thought we would be rid of you." When this began Harry would have believed him, now he just laughed too.


	28. taking vows

The new house was soon being decorated and furnished, Andromeda had supplied the new nursery with furniture and decor, an engagement gift she said. Severus and Draco were keeping a nursery as they planned to baby sit, and would have her for the honeymoon. Severus was grandpa, and he was not giving up that role, or Draco as Uncle. Severus knew one day Draco would marry too, but Bill had actually pointed out they had what muggles called an in law suite, for old grandpa to live in. Severus had never thought he would have kids, a family, he was too busy with the war. He had two boys he loved as sons now, and Harry accepted his offer, proud to have Severus walk him down the aisle, when he married the man he loved. They were to be married in June, they wanted a summer wedding, and Remy would be older.

Harry could not believe in the end of February , when his daughter turned one, still remembering when she was born, and holding her for the first time. All the pain with Ron was worth it, he had a beautiful baby girl, but he also had a new family, and Bill. He was not sure how he would have survived the loss of his dad, without them. No one thought of Ron at the party, Bill was already her Papa, and Ron had no place here.

Harry could not believe when two days after Draco's twentieth birthday, his wedding came. He turned to Severus before his turn for the aisle. "Thank you."

Severus kissed him on the cheek."I wish your dad and parents could be here, they would be so proud of you. But I am honoured to give you away."

The wedding was here in France, on the beautiful beach where they walked so often, and the reception at a local beach club. Draco and Remy were standing up for him, with Oliver, Hermione and Fred. Bill had his three remaining brothers and sister, with Charlieas best man. Their small group of family and friends sat in rows of white chairs facing the ocean, and Bill stood under an arbour of summer flowers, with the minister and their witnesses.

The minister started when Harry was up front."Who gives this young man in marriage?"

Severus smiled. "I do."

He turned to Bill. "Do you William Arthur Weasley take Harry as your husband and bond, in sickness and in health, till death parts you?"

Bill was near tears. "I do."

"Do you Harry James Potter, take William as your husband and bond, in sickness and health, till death parts you?"

Harry was no better."I do."

Draco handed Bill a ring. "Take this ring and claim this little beauty's daddy as your husband, while she and I stand witness."

Bill was laughing a bit. "With this ring I take you as my husband and bond."

Charlie had a hard act to follow."Take this ring and claim my brother as your husband, while I stand witness."

Harry slid the ring on. "With this ring I take you as my husband and bond."

And then. "By the powers that be, I pronounce you husbands. William you may kiss your husband."

Bill happily took Harry into his arms for a long passionate kiss, and as they broke apart, everyone erupted into clapping. They signed the contracts, Bill becoming a Potter, but he also officially adopted Remy, to make his role as Papa official. Fifteen month old Remy was too young to understand, but she was already calling Bill Papa, it was her second word, and when her dads returned from their trip, they would be living as a family. Harry and Bill had not made love, Bill knew after Ron that Harry wanted to wait, but it made that night even more special for them. And tonight they would start work on a baby, hoping for a brother for Remy, but happy either way.

Molly clapped him in a hug. "You know we have always considered you family, evenbefore Remy, but we are happy to make it official."

Andromeda hugged him. "I am a bit hurt I don't get to baby-sit while you're away, but I am happy to be here since your dad and Tonks can't.

Draco and Severus were having her for a week, and Molly and Arthur for the other, but the Tonks knew they would have plenty of time. As they headed for the club, the reception out on the huge veranda which was over the water, they were so happy for Harry. It felt more like a summer party, center pieces of shells and coral, and a clam bake menu though it did include lobster, the only traditional were the cake, and dancing. Harry and Bill were so touched by the fireworks at the end.

Draco took Remy from them eventually and handed them the portkey. "Don't worry about her, enjoy your honeymoon, and focus on making her a big sister."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bill and Harry had no idea where they were being sent, their families had planned this, but they were so excited. They would miss their daughter, but look forward to two weeks away, to work on a baby, and to be alone. Harry knew his husband had been patient about sharing a bed till he was ready, but he was more then ready now, to be with him. And when they came back, to collect Remy and head home, to the house Bill had lived alone in since he bought.

Bill had travelled for work but not pleasure, and Harry never really at all, so they were excited to see where they were sent. They were surprised when they opened their eyes and found they were at a hotel in Japan, both seeing Mount Fuji in the distance.

Harry found a note in their bag as they went to check in. "They thought since we lived on the coast, we didn't need a tropical beach."

Bill pulled him in close for a kiss."As long as we have a real **b**ed and not some mat on the floor."

Luckily it was a modern luxury hotel, and they found the emperor's suite was like a fancy western penthouse, with the most beautiful views. There was a lot of history and culture to enjoy here, but for now the only thing their planned to enjoy, was each other. Bill had been happy to wait, but as he lowered his husband down on the bed, he could not wait to make love. He didn't care if Ron had him first, he had Harry last, as his incredible husband, and father of his children.

Harry never knew what he missed with Ron until now, Ron had been quick, Bill was slow and tender, causing goosebumps all over. By the time his husband took him for the first time, Harry had never felt so incredible, and they went for several rounds that night. It made it more special, it was the first time they ever had sex.

Later they stood together and watched the sunrise. Bill kissed Harry on the neck." You and our daughter have made me the happiest man in the world."

Harry turned into his arms for a real kiss. "I should say that to you. I never thought to find love. I do hope to add to our happiness soon."

Leading Harry back to bed, Bill more than agreed with him, and thought they needed more work for their son, or second daughter. They were sure to see more of the country in the next two weeks, but not likely for at least a few days, they both thought. ****


	29. back home

Two weeks away had been amazing for them, after three days in bed; they had finally made it out to see some of the country as well. They had an amazing time, but were happy to be back, not only to start their new life together but for their daughter as well. Harry was not the only one who missed her, Harry had wanted a summer wedding not only for the weather, but she was older now. He knew he was foolish, her grandparents, as well as grandpa and Draco would take good care of her, and she loved them. Bill was no less anxious to return to his daughter, he had loved her as his own since birth, even if only legally his for two weeks. Remy was so happy to see them, and when they took her home to her new nursery, Harry was so at peace, never so happy before.

A month after they returned from their honeymoon, they were on another trip, but Draco and Severus as well as Remy came of course. Bill and Harry staved at the Burrow, as it had a room made for Remy, and Spinner's end would have had to have one made up. They were here for a few days, for Harry's birthday, as well Harry's book of poems, and his dad's novel he finished writing, were both to be released. He had agreed to be at the book store when it hit the shelves.

Harry found out three days after he turned twenty, that he had a late gift. He was dizzy as he was leaving the store."Draco I don't feel well."

Draco caught him by the arm; he had accompanied Harry as he was so proud. "I am taken you to a healer."

They were to have dinner later with Severus and Bill, as well as a few others, to celebrate the book coming out. Harry hated hospitals, but he knew if he didn't allow Draco to take him, his husband and Severus would force him to see a healer later. He didn't want to worry his husband, and since he had suspicions or hopes of what it might be, and he was anxious to find out. He was happy his name still had weight, and he didn't have to wait.

The healer confirmed his suspicions."I am happy to tell you, that you are pregnant."

Harry had tears in his eyes when he heard. "How far along am I?'

It turned out he and Bill had not conceived during their honeymoon, Harry was only just over two weeks along, he had fainted because he was dehydrated. He was due mid April, meaning a month and a half after Remy turned two, too late to share a birthday with the twins. He knew son or daughter, this little baby would be such a welcome addition, and Bill would continue to love Remy just as much. It was one thing he loved about his husband, he never had a doubt Bill loved her and not as a niece, and had a sneaking feeling she would always be a favourite.

The others were a bit worried about them, when they arrived at the Three Broomsticks, where they decided to have dinner. They were a bit late, but assumed the book signing went long, surprised Harry who hated publicity had agreed to one. All proceeds from his dads' book were being donated to the werewolf wing though.

Bill was surprised when Harry told him he had a gift for Bill and Remy."Tonight is about you."

Harry kissed him."This one can not be sent back. I am pregnant; we will have a son or second daughter in mid April."

Bill took a few moments before the truth sunk in for him, and he took Harry into his arms, so thrilled they would have a second child. Remy was a bit too young to understand what was happening, but she could see her daddies were happy, and she was too. They knew when the baby came she would be excited.

Molly came over and hugged them both. "I am so happy for you boys, a second baby. The rest better start having some as well."

Percy looked to the twins. "That means the two of you, neither me nor Charlie are even married."

Charlie was a life long bachelor, but Harry had been surprised to learn Hermione and Percy were dating, even if Percy and Penny had been over for some time. The two had a lot in common, and Harry thought they actually made a cute couple, Percy much better for her. The twins were the only others married, their sister had only been out of school for a year now, and she was focussed more on her career.

Severus smiled as he took his granddaughter from them. "You know I will have to turn your bedroom into a second kid's room."

Harry laughed." You could always come and baby-sit in our house, but I know you would not hear of it."

No one who had ever had the man as a teacher would have thought to see this side of the man, comforting tears, instead of causing them. Draco was one of the only people who ever saw this side before the war was over, but Severus was happy to show it off now. The boys and Remy, and this new baby, filled his life finally.

Arthur raised his glass. "To Harry, Bill and Remy, on the very welcome news of the new addition to the family."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three months later the red heads were in France, along with the Tonks and Hermione, for the ultrasound. It would have been easier for them to come to London, but Harry liked the healer who took care of him with Remy, and preferred to return to him. The twins had been there for Remy, but the others had not been involved until Harry was nearly seven months, Weasley wise. Harry was happy to have them there for him, but he and Bill made the healer tell only them the sex of the baby.

Christmas for a third year was spent back home in the UK, and it turned out Molly had her wish, Fred and Alicia were also expecting a child in September. Harry was as happy for them as they were for him; he knew Fred would be an amazing dad. Harry had not seen, but he received letter from Ron, but Bill intercepted it.

He went to the muggle prison a few days after the holiday and Ron was shocked. "Harry didn't have the balls to come see me, he sent you?"

Bill shook his head. "My husband has no idea you had the audacity to write him. He is home with our daughter, preparing for the birth of our second child."

For the first time Ron noticed the ring on Bill's hand, and he could not believe Bill had actually married Harry. He had thought that his brother had more sense then that, Harry's money could not be enough to take his brother's left overs, and he told Bill that.

Bill smirked. "My husband is no left overs. He is an incredible husband and friend, and father. And Remy is the sweetest daughter any man could ever ask for."

Ron slammed his hand down on the table when he heard about the adoption. "You can not adopt my child, I never agreed to it."

Bill calmly reminded his brother he had never had any rights to the baby, even if he was not in prison, one of the reasons he was in here. His brother had lost a lot of weight, and had been enjoying the perks of a muggle prison; he was his cell mate's new bed mate. Ron had tried to sell a baby like a possession, and now his body had been claimed by a six foot biker, who did not take no.

Bill stood to leave. "Enjoy your time in prison Ron, and leave my husband alone. He has finally healed from what you have done to him."

Author note: I am taking a vote on sex of the baby, and suggestions on the name as well. Remy was a girl because only one voted last time, so vote


	30. epilogue: fathers again

So by an over whelming land slide the winner is (and thanks for the votes and name suggestions)

Chapter 30: epilogue: Fathers again

Two weeks early, on April first, Harry had once again gone into labour, this time with his husband by his side. All those who had been last time, had come down again, all wondering about the sex of the baby. Even Draco and Severus didn't know the sex, but they had been in the delivery room, as they had been last time. They had come out to tell the others all was well, and had an odd look on their face, but the others passed it off as they knew the sex.

An hour later as they came into the room, they found the source of the odd looks, when they found the two men in bed, each holding a baby. Remy was placed down in bed, as the others stared in shock at the blue bundle Harry held, and the pink one held by Bill.

Molly looked back and forth."Is this some kind of April fool's joke?

Bill looked up. "Our princess decided to prove she was the next generation twin in our family, and be a surprise."

They had only been expecting the one child, a son, to even them out. It seemed fitting though on the twins' birthday, the third set of twins in the family were born. They were not both boys as the other two pairs, but Harry tended to think they would be just as much a handful. The twins were the fitting choice, and were to have been asked for their son, so they stuck with their original plan for godparents for him. The twins were of course over the moon.

Fleur and Viktor were surprised to be asked for their daughter, considering Fleur and Bill were once an item. Harry reminded the couple they had risked a lot to bring Remy home to him when she was kidnapped, and even her and Bill were friends. Hermione was Remy's godmother, even if her former fiancé was the sire.

Severus smiled a he watched Harry with his husband and three kids. "I will make sure there is doubles in the nursery when you are released tomorrow."

Remy was looking back and forth between the babies, taken by Harry when Molly had his son. "Daddy two?"

Laughing Harry confirmed they were both theirs, and Remy was so excited to have a baby sister. Harry and Bill were talking about another two or so down the line, but twins had been a shock, though a welcome one. Bill liked having two little girls close in age, reminded how close he and Charlie had been, but both he and Harry were over the moon with their first son. Harry looked at his husband, and even with the twins, Bill was still filled with such love and pride over Remy.

Fred looked down at his new godson. "Let me guess, Frederick George, for his two Uncles as a birthday gift."

Bill smirked. "Godfathers was your gift. We have named our son Owain William Potter."

Owain was chosen from Arthurian legend, to honour Bill's family, son of King Urien and a knight of the round table, a namewhich meant youth. William was chosen for double honours, not only Bill, but to honour James as well, whose middle name had been William for his father. Though Harry had never known James really, he had included an honour to his birth father in him.

Molly looked at her second granddaughter."And this little princess?"

Harry introduced her. "We decided to name her Moira Severin Potter."

Like Remy's middle name, Moira had been taken from Greek myth, to honour Sirius, but also other members of the Black family like Draco and Andromeda. The name comes from the Moirae, the fates, but was also a variation of Molly for her grandmother. And Severin of course was chosen to honour her other grandfather. If she had not come, their son would have been named Owain Severin, the latter a namefor either sex.

Bill kissed his husband as they watched their families adoring the two new additions. "You are such an amazing father, our kids are so lucky to have you."

Author note: I thought this was the way to end a story focussed on Harry's path into fatherhood, while mourning his own. 20 votes were for boys, but there was also an over whelming request for twins. Owain was my favourite suggestion, and most wanted me to find ways to honour the grandparents, I hope you approve.

I loved this story and appreciate all your support, hope you enjoyed. So now I need an amazing challenge for my new story ****


End file.
